Nest Egg
by Sgamer82
Summary: Nico Robin's past is filled with with secrets and mystery. When she discovers one of those secrets is about to be exposed, Robin will cross any line necessary to prevent it.
1. The Call

**_ ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER I: THE CALL**  
BY  
Sgame82

He had to send for her, there was no other choice.   
  
A man in his late forties moved quickly through a forest. He had, on his arm, a large bird. It was white, about the size of a pelican. It was an otherwise normal bird, except for the odd fact that it had its head twisted upside down. He needed it now to relay an important message.   
  
If what he heard was true, he had to act fast. He stopped when he reached a cliff overlooking the ocean. A large ship was approaching from the west. Seeing the ship's sail, he realized that the rumors he'd heard were true. There was no longer any time to waste.   
  
He held up the bird and perched it on a low tree branch that was nearby. From a pouch on his belt, he took out a second hourglass and put it into a bag tied around the bird's chest. When he was sure the glasses were secure, he sent the bird off. It was trained to follow the object inside the hourglass. An object that very much resembled a compass needle. When all was secure, the man sent the bird away. It flew off, its upside down head giving it a perfect view of the Eternal Pose tied to its neck.   
  
He had to send for her, there was no other choice.

* * * * *

It was a peaceful day at sea on the _Going Merry_. The crew listened while Nami, as always, argued with the bird that delivered her daily newspaper. As always, she was threatening to stop buying if the kept up their high prices. As always, she bought it anyway. And, as always, the crew started calling dibs on sections they wanted to read.   
  
Piece by piece, the crew divvied up Nami's paper. Nami took the world events page and sat down on the deck chair set up by the bow of the ship. Nico Robin sat on a nearby chair with her paper. Unlike Nami, however, Robin preferred the local news, which featured stories of recent happenings on the Grand Line the crew sailed on that very moment. Usopp and Chopper took a page with comic strips in it. They laughed themselves silly while trying to explain some of the more subtle jokes to their captain, Monkey D. Luffy. A little later on, after the women finished with their sections, Chopper would take them and read them himself, trying to learn more about the outside world. Sanji found a section that contained many recipes from both world class chefs and ordinary cooks. The crew listened as he "ahh'd" to himself. That usually meant he found something he liked, and the crew would be eating something new as soon as Sanji got the proper ingredients. Zoro's choice was always the oddest. He would just take some random page from whatever was left of the paper, sit down somewhere on the deck, and fall asleep with the paper over his face, looking as if he'd fallen asleep while reading.   
  
"Anything interesting?" Nami asked Robin as she flipped through her pages. She found it such a pleasure to have on board not only another woman, but an intellectual one at that. The two would often have some very lively discussions about what they read. Robin had a lot more experience in the real world and would often have insights Nami would miss. Though in such debates Nami was able to give as good as she got. Every day she learned a bit more about the equatorial sea and, one day, would have knowledge that rivaled Robin's.   
  
"Nothing especially intriguing today, I'm afraid." Robin replied, "How about yourself?"   
  
"Well, there is this one thing."   
  
"Hmm?" Robin asked. Like Nami, she didn't look up from her paper while talking.   
  
"I only just started reading it, but it seems to have to do with inheritance and people who have eaten the Devil Fruit."   
  
"Inheritance?" Robin asked.   
  
"That's what it says." Nami said, reading on, "Oh! I understand now. By inheritance they're referring to - hm?"   
  
Nami's attention was suddenly focused on a shadow circling on the ship. She glanced up and saw a bird circling them..   
  
"Did it forget something?" Nami asked, assuming she was seeing the newspaper delivery bird.   
  
"No, it's a different bird." replied Chopper, who was also looking up. "The scent's different."   
  
The bird began to descend down towards the ship. However, it seemed to land very erratically. It swooped down and approached from the front of ship. Before landing, it suddenly flipped itself upside-down and skidded to a stop on the deck flat on its back.   
  
When the dust settled, the crew was staring at the strange avian that had just crashed onto their boat. They watched as it got up to its feet, twisted its head upside-down, and looked at each of the crew in turn. Luffy couldn't resist twisting around his own rubber neck so his head was upside down as well. Its attention seemed to focus on Nami and Robin. Nami leaned forward in her chair to look at the object tied to the bird's neck.   
  
At first glance, it resembled an hourglass. However, the glass portion was a perfect sphere. Inside was a compass needle, which pointed to a direction to Nami's right (on the Grand Line, it was impossible to tell what was east, west, north, or south). It was an Eternal Pose. Though, Nami noted, it had a very odd feature Nami had not yet seen. Every Eternal Pose she had seen (which, she had to admit, wasn't more than maybe half a dozen) had always had the location it led to inscribed into it. However, the wooden portion of this Pose was blank.   
  
"Miss Navigator, may I see that?" Robin asked from Nami's left side. Nami handed the unusual Pose to Robin, figuring she might know something Nami didn't. As Robin examined the Pose, Nami turned to the bird, who was now being bothered by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Sanji had gone back to his recipes and Zoro continued to sleep, oblivious to the whole thing.   
  
Luffy held on to his hair to keep his head from flipping back to normal. Usopp and Chopper watched and talked. Nami noticed Luffy kept turning his head around to talk to the other two. However, he kept turning it the same way each time. Which meant when Luffy finally let go of his hair, his head would likely spin around a few times before returning to normal. She was about to let Robin in on that fact when she noticed the other woman had gotten out of her chair.   
  
Robin held the Eternal Pose in front of her as she walked over to the bird. It was then Nami noticed the bag tied around the bird's chest. Robin untied it and pulled out another unmarked Eternal Pose. She seemed to be well aware of what these Poses were about.   
  
"Um… Robin?" Nami asked as she walked over. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy were watching as well. Robin hid her emotions well, but Nami had got a strange feeling from her. Something was seriously bothering Nico Robin.   
  
"Miss Navigator, the next island we're due to approach, it has a harbor, correct?"   
  
"Um… yes." Nami answered. According to some geography books she'd gotten from Alabasta, the next island had a well-off port town.   
  
"In that case, I have an announcement to make."   
  
Robin turned to face everyone. Sanji had looked up from his paper to listen. The others also listened intently.   
  
"As soon as we land on the next island, I will be leaving."   
  
"WHAT?!" Luffy cried as he let go of his hair. The head-spin Nami had anticipated indeed occurred, but nobody cared enough to notice. Robin's announcement had put all eyes on her. 


	2. Departure

**_ ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER II: DEPARTURE**  
BY  
Sgame82

  
  
The crew was in low spirits for the rest of the trip to their next island. Robin's announcement had shocked everyone. Even Zoro, who had been told of it upon waking up, had needed a moment for the realization to sink in. Robin was leaving them.   
  
She had refused to give any major details. All she had told them was that the bird and the Eternal Poses were a method she had put into place long ago in order to contact her. Which, clearly, meant it was something concerning Robin's past.   
  
Everybody was distraught. Luffy and Usopp didn't engage in any of their usual nonsense. Nami just focused herself on reading her Log Pose. Sanji never left the kitchen. Nor did Chopper look up from some of his own work. Zoro trained himself, swinging his giant barbells with more force than usual. 

* * * * *

Looking down from the crow's nest, Robin was honestly surprised at the others' reaction. They were saddened more than she though they would be. She knew it they'd be upset to see her go. She felt the same. She had grown to genuinely care for this bizarre pirate crew she'd wound up in. She felt honestly guilty for hurting them the way she knew she was. However, she also felt there was no choice. She had to go.   
  
Were she to explain all to the crew, they'd surely understand. Robin had no doubt of that. They'd most likely even insist on helping her. Something Robin couldn't allow. She didn't doubt their ability, or their willingness. She simply didn't want any more people than absolutely necessary being involved. With a sigh, Robin turned towards the direction their island should in. The sooner she cut her ties, the better off everyone would be.

* * * * *

The crew landed at a small port town called Borto. Robin had enough of her own money that she was able to purchase a small dinghy in order to sail to wherever she was headed.   
  
She stood now on a dock, a sack of her belongs on her shoulder, looking over her new dinghy and making sure she hadn't wasted her money on a heap. Robin couldn't swim, so if it sunk, she'd sink with it. The others in the crew stood be her, all showing different degrees of sadness.   
  
Chopper, Nami and Sanji were crying their eyes out. They didn't want to see Robin go. Usopp was trying to put up a brave front. But it was clear he wanted Robin to stay too. Even Zoro, who had constantly claimed from day one that he didn't trust Robin or want her around, seemed upset. He kept avoiding Robin's gaze when she looked in his direction. Luffy puzzled her, though. He stood tall, his face showing no expression one way or the other.   
  
"Robin, my darling…" Sanji said as he stepped up to her, he handed her a bag "I made this for you. It's food enough for two weeks. I hope it'll do."   
  
"It should be more than enough. Thank you, Mr. Cook." Robin said as she took the bag.   
  
"Here." Chopper handed Robin a bag of his own, "It's some bandages and medicines, in case you get hurt or sick while you're gone."   
  
"Thank you, Doctor."   
  
The others didn't seem to have anything to give Robin. Zoro and Usopp gave a simlpe "good-bye." However…   
  
"When will you come back?" Luffy asked.   
  
So that's why he hadn't been upset, he assumed Robin would return. This surprised her a bit, she hadn't given coming back to this crew much thought one way or the other.   
  
"I…" Robin started to reply, "I don't know."   
  
"Well, then just try to come back soon." Luffy said with a smile. Robin returned it.   
  
Nami, perhaps emboldened a little by Luffy's words, approached Robin and handed her a bracelet off of her wrist.   
  
"What is this?" Robin asked as she took the bracelet.   
  
"It belongs to my sister. I'm lending to you. Consider it insurance. You'd better return it when you come back. If you don't, we'll come hunt you down."   
  
Then Nami smiled.   
  
"Either way, we will see each other again."   
  
Putting the bracelet on her wrist, Robin stepped aboard her boat. She took out her Eternal Pose. Perched on the side of the dinghy was the bird that had delivered it. She began to unfurl the sail when she heard Luffy call out.   
  
"Bye, Robin! Gone Bye-age!"   
  
"That's 'Bon Voyage', dummy!" Robin heard Sanji yell, "Good bye, dear Robin! I'll cook a wonderful feast when you return!"   
  
Robin laughed as she waved. It was a rare thing in her life, laughter. Luffy was the first person in a long time to make her laugh. He and his crew were her first real friends in just as long. She made a promise to herself that she would return to them as soon as she could. But first…   
  
First… she had business to attend to.   
  
When the island was out of sight, Robin turned towards the sea and checked her Eternal Pose. She adjusted her course accordingly. She took out some of Sanji's food and found it was every bit as delicious as all his food. She absentmindedly stroked the white bird's chin as she ate.   
  
It was at that moment, something occurred to her. She immediately checked her jacket pockets. She stifled a curse as she realized her first Eternal Pose, the one attached to the bird's neck upon its arrival, was missing. No doubt Nami had managed to palm it when she had given Robin her sister's bracelet.   
  
That meant only one thing. The others were going to follow her. She didn't believe for a second they wouldn't figure out the trick Robin had had built into that Eternal Pose and the one in her hand. She looked back, it wasn't too late to go back and get the Pose back. To prevent them from coming after her. But she stayed her course. What she had to do was more important. Let them come if they wished. She would deal with the crew when she met with them.

* * * * *

"So, when should we go?" Nami asked as she held out the Eternal Pose she stole from Robin for all to see.   
  
"We won't." Luffy replied.   
  
"What? Luffy, aren't you worried about her?!" Sanji asked.   
  
"Of course." Luffy answered, "But this is Robin's business. If she wanted our help, she'd ask for it."   
  
"He's right." Zoro replied, "We have no reason to go after her."   
  
"No reason?" Nami asked, "This odd bird shows up from out of nowhere, and then Robin ups and leaves!"   
  
"She's a big girl. She can take care of her self." Zoro told her.   
  
"I don't know. Nami may have a point." Usopp interjected.   
  
"No may about it." Sanji said, "Miss Nami is absolutely right. We have no idea what our little Robin has gotten herself into. She may not even know what to expect. She may get herself in over her head."   
  
"Robin doesn't want us involved." Luffy said, as if that was all there was to it.   
  
Realizing Luffy was going to be stubborn about this, Nami came up with an idea.   
  
"Look, Luffy, let's compromise. We'll follow Robin and see what's going on. Once we know, we can decide whether or not to leave Robin to her own business."   
  
Realizing Nami was going to be stubborn about this, Luffy relented.   
  
"Okay. We'll go."   
  
"But…" Zoro added in, "We do not get involved. We're just making sure she's all right then we leave her to her own business."   
  
"Fine." Nami said. She held up the Pose to examine it.   
  
"Well, let's go." Luffy said as he headed over to the _Merry._   
  
"Not yet." Nami said.   
  
"Will you make up your mind?!" Zoro yelled.   
  
"Look at this!" Nami yelled back. The crew looked at the Pose.   
  
"This is the Eternal Pose that upside-down bird had on its neck." Nami explained, "Since its what brought the bird to Robin. It's only reasonable to assume its somehow able to follow Robin."   
  
"But Poses can only follow certain magnetism, can't they?" Usopp asked.   
  
"Yes. But Robin has a lot of knowledge about the Grand Line. I don't find it surprising at all she could make something like this. Most likely she has some object on her at all times with the magnetism the Pose follows. Might be something simple, a brooch, or a watch, or something of that type."   
  
"So this Pose follows Robin?" Sanji asked, "Which means we follow it, we find her."   
  
"Yes, but… look closely. What do you notice?"   
  
The boys all looked at the Pose. Luffy & Zoro scratched their heads, unsure of where Nami was heading. But Chopper spotted it.   
  
"It's pointing the opposite way!" the reindeer exclaimed.   
  
Indeed, the red point on the Eternal Pose, which indicated which direction to go in, was in fact pointing in the opposite direction Robin had headed.


	3. Disembark

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER III: DISEMBARK**  
BY  
Sgame82

At Borto, the Straw Hat crew had decided to stay the night before setting out. It would give Robin enough of a head start that she (hopefully) wouldn't realize she was being followed. It would also give Nami time to figure out the trick to the Eternal Pose that leads to her.   
  
Nami sat at her desk, watching the Pose. Trying to understand why it seemed to be pointing away from the person Nami had thought it was meant to lead to. 

* * * * *

Elsewhere on the sea, Nico Robin was getting ready for the moment she reached her destination. Along with her dinghy she had purchased a few other items that might be useful. There were going to be people who'd recognize her if she arrived looking like she always did. She couldn't have that. So she began preparing a disguise.   
  
For clothes she'd wear an outfit she had left over from her time in Baroque Works. While she commonly wore the tops, the miniskirt with the tassels at the hem was something she had worn almost solely when she had assumed the identity of Miss Allsunday. So nobody who knew her would recognize her by her clothing. Step two, she took out a small jar from her bag and opened it up. She began to apply the yellow substance inside to her hair. Blonde hair with Robin's blue eyes was such a common combination nobody would spend much time looking at her face. Especially since she was wearing her Allsunday clothes. Most men were likely to spend their time looking a bit below her head. Assuming her destination's residents were as conservative as she remembered, most of the women would turn away in disgust at how Robin was so blatantly showing herself off.   
  
She would be able to move freely, being seen as nothing more than just another foreign traveler. If there was danger ahead, she'd be more able to take a foe by surprise. After all, if she had been alerted to come here, it was likely whoever it was who prompted the alert in the first place knew of her. Yes, stealth was by far the best strategy for the time being. She could decide on a different course of action once she knew more.   
  
The weather around Robin began to stabilize a bit. Up until now it had been somewhat cloudy with the occasional rain or snow. Robin had been frequently worried a storm could capsize her. But she had lucked out on that part. The seas were a bit rough, but nothing she hadn't long ago learned to handle. Now that the weather was getting calmer, Robin knew she was very close. On the Grand Line, the weather was erratic except when you were very close to an island. The particular island Robin was headed for was a spring island, meaning its primary season was spring. The warm, but not too hot temperature was a sign this was the right place. Robin also took note that as the weather calmed down, the bird that had been her companion on her trip suddenly leaped off the boat and began flying away in the same direction Robin was headed.   
  
Robin steered her dinghy towards a coastal town. She saw a much larger ship docked at the town. It was a good sized boat, roughly three times the _Going Merry_. Robin sneered at it when she saw it was painted with the colors used on Navy ships. Though it didn't have a Navy insignia on its sail. That suggested it was a civilian ship working for the World Government. Robin immediately realized that this ship was the likely reason she was brought here. 

* * * * *

Robin stepped off of her boat, her travel bag slung over her shoulder. She walked through the town. As she did so, she noted with satisfaction that everybody was reacting to her just as she'd expected. Wearing little else than her top, skirt, and a pair of matching boots, the older women couldn't stand to look at her flaunting her body. The older men couldn't take their eyes off her body. Either way, nobody was looking at her face. Some teenagers were staring, but their parents turned them away.   
  
Among the men ogling her, Robin spotted a few Navy sailors. Nothing special, just your typical marines. Still, it put Robin on alert. It only took one to recognize her for this to end very badly. She inhaled and stuck out her chest a bit, knowing it would surely keep their eyes focused elsewhere.   
  
She walked through the town and out the opposite end she had entered from. Along here were farmsteads scattered along hilly plains. Robin walked along a well-beaten path until she reached a particular house several miles outside of town. She recognized the home from the last time she was here, several years ago. She walked to the door and knocked three times in rapid succession. When nothing happened for about ten seconds, she again knocked three times. This time she waited two seconds between raps on the door. Soon after, the door opened. A man in his late forties stood on the other side. He had dark hair and a beard along his chin. Behind him sitting at a table was a woman with light brown hair. Both had green eyes and each of them was centered on Robin. The man soon broke into a smile.   
  
"Robin. It's been a long time. Blonde doesn't suit you."   
  
"No." Robin replied with her own smile, "But it suits my purposes just fine."   
  
She walked inside. 

* * * * *

The Straw Hat crew sailed. Nami held the Eternal Pose before her, using it to guide her to Robin. To someone who didn't know better, it would appear that Nami had the Pose backwards. She was following the white end of the compass needle instead of the red. But, that was the idea. A simple yet brilliant deception, put in place in the event that the Pose was intercepted.   
  
It was nothing more than having the Eternal Pose's compass needle painted in opposite directions. The red end was white and the white was red. Following the red pointer on a pose was so ingrained into sailors on the Grand Line, that anybody who happened upon the Pose would follow it the wrong way to who-knew-where.   
  
Nobody knew where exactly Robin had headed. So Nami didn't know how long it would take to get to where they were going. Sanji had procured plenty of food for the trip and was keeping careful watch on it to make sure Luffy or Usopp or Chopper didn't get at it.   
  
Unknown to them, that wouldn't be too necessary. No more than usual, anyway. Their destination wasn't very far at all. 


	4. Secrets

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER IV: SECRETS**  
BY  
Sgame82

"So," Robin began, "Can I assume that government ship in the harbor is the reason I was called here?"   
  
Sitting at the dinner table, Robin looked at the two people before her. These two were the ones who had sent the Poses. Making use of a system Robin had put in place for the most dire of emergencies.   
  
"That's right." said the man, Adoyoshi Tosa, "It's being led by a scientist."   
  
"His name is Owlshiki." said the woman, Adoyoshi Kasa, "He's an Akumanominologist."   
  
A scientist who studied the Fruits of the Devil. That was definitely good reason to summon her here. Any scientist would want to know what was hidden here.   
  
"Does he know?"   
  
"We don't think so." Tosa said, "We think it is simply coincidence. They arrived saying their ship needed repairs."   
  
"Most of what they've done so far supports that." Kasa said, "They've bought supplies for their food stores and equipment for repairs. However…"   
  
"However?" Robin asked, an eyebrow raised.   
  
"When we've gone into town, it seems as though the navy men are watching us. Almost like they're searching for something."   
  
Robin closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
"Then we can only assume they know. Have you done anything to find out their motives since they arrived?"   
  
"No." Tosa answered, "There were rumors they were in this area. When I saw their ship I realized who they were and sent for you immediately. Aside from that, though, we've done nothing unusual."   
  
"We thought it best to avoid catching their attention." Kasa explained.   
  
"That is probably for the best." Robin replied. There was a lull in the conversation. Nothing else to do, Robin looked around the house a bit. She saw, along with the usual amenities of simple living, several toys scattered around the floor. She saw an open door that led into a bedroom decorated in pink.   
  
"Where is she?" Robin asked, clearly meaning the girl who occupied that room.   
  
"In town." Kasa said. "Ever since Tosa sent away Upsy she's gone to the harbor every day to watch for him."   
  
"Upsy?" Robin asked with a smile.   
  
"The Sakasdio bird we sent to you with the poses." Tosa said with a smile, "She named him."   
  
Robin had to chuckle. It sounded just like the kind of name a child would give a bird who was often seen upside down.   
  
"Do you think its safe for her to be in town alone right now?"   
  
"She goes there a lot." Tosa said, "Again, we can't afford to be doing anything out of the ordinary. It's a risk, but keeping her here might put everything in even greater risk."   
  
Robin nodded. A gamble, but a necessary one.   
  
Business more or less taken care of, the conversation went into casual small talk. Recent events in the others' lives. 

* * * * *

On the government ship docked in the harbor, a man looked over reports. His name was Owlshiki. He was an Akumanominologist. The Fruits of the Devil fascinated him. So to were the affects they had on others besides the actual eaters of the fruits. That was why he was at this island. He had gotten some information and, if his deduction was correct, what he would find here would make his career.   
  
Soon after the civil war in Alabasta, many members of the Baroque Works' organization, ranked as Billions, were captured and interrogated. In an attempt to save his neck tried giving up what he thought was valuable information. He had claimed that a member of the group, a high ranking officer known as Miss Allsunday, was in fact the legendary criminal Nico Robin. Thanks to Captain Smoker, though, the Navy already knew that. He had, however, said something that had meant little to the Navy, but caught Owlshiki's attention.   
  
Apprently, Nico Robin would, on rare occasion, take a lover from among the Billions. The man interrogated had been one of those lucky few. He had tried to give as accurate a description as possible. Right down to a particular physical detail that Owlshiki couldn't ignore. That Baroque Works agent, eventually executed by the government, had yielded the discovery of a lifetime. If what he said was true, then Owlshiki had an incredible chance to test one of his long standing theories.   
  
The agent had reported small purple lines along Nico Robin's lower body. They were very faint, but visible. By their description, there was only one thing Owlshiki thought it could be. Upon hearing this, he had begun focusing on Nico Robin's movements over the past years. He learned that she had appeared in this village and apparently remained here for almost a year. Which made this the most likely location to find what he was after. If nothing else, this was the place to begin the search.   
  
Going by the agents description, Owlshiki believed the lines on Nico Robin's body were, in fact, stretch marks. However, a woman with her figure isn't likely to have ever had to drop a lot of weight. Which means there was only one explanation for those marks on Nico Robin's otherwise fine figure.   
  
Sometime in the past, Nico Robin had given birth, and Owlshiki thought that child was somewhere on this island. 

* * * * *

On a cliff on west of the island's town, a seven year old girl jumped for glee on the grass. Her beloved bird, Upsy the Sakasido, had returned today. She was worried sick when he had disappeared several days ago. But now he was back.   
  
The little girl immediately ran for home, to report the good news to her Mama and Papa. Her raven-black hair blew in the breeze as she ran. Her blue eyes glanced around at the houses, counting how many she had to pass before she got home.   
  
The girl's given name was Kohato, which she had been told meant "Little Dove" in another language. Her family name, as far as she knew, was Adoyoshi. However, it wasn't her birth name. When she was born, she had been given a different name.   
  
The name, given to the girl by her mother on the day of her birth, was Nico Kohato. 


	5. Past and Present

**_ ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER V: PAST AND PRESENT**  
BY  
Sgame82

Adoyoshi Kohato ran through town up to her house as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to tell Mama and Papa about her bird coming back. She finally saw her small, red-roofed house with the laundry and bed sheets drying on the clothesline. At full speed, she ran inside and ran to her parents, sitting next to each other. She took no notice of the guest in the house.   
  
"Mama! Papa! Mama!Papa! Mamapapa!" the child shouted excitedly. Hopping up and down and speaking so rapidly her words were running together.   
  
"Kohato, dear, what is it?" Tosa asked, though he knew the answer already.   
  
"Upsy's back!" Kohato yelled, "Upsy's back!"   
  
"That's wonderful, sweetie." Kasa told the little girl, who was dancing around in celebration. Robin noticed Kasa was ready to say something else, but waited for the girl to wind down a bit first.   
  
"Kohato."   
  
"Yeah, Mama?"   
  
"I think you forgot to do something."   
  
"Huh?" Kohato asked. She looked at her bare feet. They were fine, she had thrown her dirt covered sandals by the door before walking into the house. Her parents preferred this to keep the floor clean. She looked at the door, it was closed tight. She looked at the table and finally noticed the blonde haired sitting there, watching the child with a content smile on her face. Kohato immediately realized what her Mama was telling her about. She clasped her hands and held and bowed politely.   
  
"Hello, ma'am." she said very politely, "My name is Adoyoshi Kohato. It's very nice to meet you."   
  
"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Nojiko." Robin said, using the name she knew belonged to Nami's sister. She hadn't initially had an alias in mind, but remembering the bracelet the navigator had given her at their departure, decided on that name. Kohato stood there, fidgeting impatiently while Robin and Kasa talked a bit more. Eventually, she managed to break into the conversation.   
  
"Can I go to my room and put some food in Upsy's feeder?"   
  
"Of course, dear." Kasa said.   
  
"I'll help you." Tosa said as he got up and went with the child. Kohato always made a huge mess with the birdseed if someone didn't watch her.   
  
Kohato couldn't help but think to herself that, if that Nojiko lady had black hair like her instead of yellow, they'd look a lot alike. Robin, meanwhile, watched the little girl leave, unable to stop the flood of memories entering her mind. 

* * * * *

Nico Robin had only been twenty years old when she had met him. The man who would one day become the father of her daughter. His name was Adoyoshi Shuban. He was a younger cousin to Tosa, who raised Shuban after the death of his parents. Though Robin had no concern of that eight years ago.   
  
She was on the run. Nowhere near a new occurrence in her life. A pirate crew she'd been part of had recently been attacked and captured by the Navy. She had managed an escape on a lifeboat, using her Devil Fruit's powers to keep cannons pointed away from her, allowing her a clean getaway. She hadn't much regard for those she sailed with. They were constantly ogling her and trying to get her into bed. She wondered if any one of the men was at all surprised she'd saved herself without even considering them.   
  
Her Log Pose had brought her to this island. She immediately used some money taken off the pirates' boat to buy some extra supplies for herself. She wouldn't be staying long. If those pirates told the Navy of her (which they were certain to do) they'd be here any day now.   
  
Shuban ran the general store. He was quite handsome, with black hair (not quite as dark as Robin's) and green eyes. He was somewhat short for his age but his demeanor was such that few ever mistook him for someone still in his teens. He had a habit of making small talk with his customers. Though she was a complete stranger to him, Robin had been no exception. Robin tried to ignore him, but that only made him more determined to get her to speak. Finally, as she was paying for her purchases, she started talking.   
  
It was all lies, obviously. She wasn't about to tell this man who she really was. She was just a bypassing sailor, stopping here on her way home after a storm washed away her supplies. He was sympathetic, even offering some extra food free of charge. Robin was happy for the extra supplies and said as much. However, she was in for a shock when she turned around to leave.   
  
It wasn't so much the Naval marines standing out on the road that had surprised her. Though she hadn't anticipated they'd move this quickly. It was Shuban that did it.   
  
"Miss Robin, this way!" he said as he took Robin's hand. He led her to a back room. On the floor was a trap door leading to a storage room. He helped Robin inside and closed the door. Robin heard scraping noises as he piled some junk on top of the door, hiding it. Left in the storage room, with nothing around her but clothes the store had in stock, Robin considered what had just happened. She had spent all that time telling lies and he'd known who she was from the start. Robin sat down on a crate and sighed. She resigned herself to the likely chance he'd demand some kind of favor in return for this.   
  
Several minutes later, she once again heard the scraping followed by the trap door's opening. Shuban was there and held his hand out for Robin. She accepted and climbed out into the main store room. Robin didn't beat around the bush as she demanded to know what he wanted in return.   
  
"Nothing at all, Miss Robin." He had replied, "I'm just happy to see you safe."   
  
"Why would that matter to you?!" Robin demanded, unable to hide her disbelief.   
  
"Well, I guess you could say I'm a fan of yours." Shuban said, "I remember when I was about nine and saw your wanted poster for the first time. I was a pretty rebellious kid, so when I saw a girl not even my age with a seventy-nine million Berry bounty, I couldn't help but be fascinated. What could a girl younger than me have done to get adults _that_ angry with her?"   
  
Shuban had laughed. Though she didn't share the same outlook on her past, she couldn't help but smile a bit herself. Shuban asked Robin to remain in the store until the Navy sailors left. She complied. It worked out for her, anyway. When they didn't find her, the Navy would likely believe she went to another island within Log Pose distance and head there next. They weren't likely to come back to a place they'd already checked thoroughly.   
  
Robin initially had every intention of heading off as soon as the Navy had gone far enough away. But that didn't happen. Instead, she found herself living in the Adoyoshi home, with Shuban and his cousins, Tosa and Kasa. Robin herself didn't understand why she didn't leave the first chance she got. She had dealt with several men in her life, she had thought herself immune to their attempts to charm her. So she didn't think she was falling for Shuban when, in fact, that's exactly what was happening.   
  
Nico Robin was no virgin, but she had never really been in love with a man or even had any infatuations growing up. Adoyoshi Shuban had become her first real love without her even realizing it. Days after, when she finally understood what she felt, she embraced it.   
  
She still used a fake name. She didn't dare take the risk of someone recognizing the name Nico Robin. She was chancing not wearing any kind of disguise. But people had already seen Robin so changing her appearance suddenly would only spark unnecessary suspicion. Tosa and Kasa were aware of who Robin really was. Though, for Shuban's sake, they did nothing. Their misgivings didn't last. In time, they forgot their misgivings and welcomed Robin as one of their own.   
  
For the first time in her life, Robin was able to relax and live a little bit. No navy. No pirates. No criminals. For a brief time, Robin even forgot her quest for the Rio Poneglyph. Robin lived with the Adoyoshis for nearly a year. In that time, her and Shuban's love had created the inevitable. Robins belly was, after several months, large with a child. She was due to give birth very soon. Every day during her pregnancy, Robin couldn't believe what was happening. She was about to have a child. She never gave a single thought to having a family. Her life and her usual pessimistic outlook forbade it. On the occasions in her past she had taken lovers, she had always made sure to take every precaution. But, in her relationship with Shuban, she had thrown caution to the wind, and she was about to be blessed for it.   
  
However, deep down, Robin knew that this happiness wouldn't, couldn't last. It would soon be shattered, and Robin would be forced on the run once again. No longer just for her sake, but for the sake of her child.   
  
The pirates she had sailed with managed to escape the Navy and had tracked Robin down to this island. They had a strict policy about killing deserters. They had no plans of making Robin an exception. They pillaged the harbor town and got the frightened villagers to tell them about a woman matching Robin's description. It was especially fresh on their minds that day because the doctor and a town midwife had just gone to her home to aid in a birth.   
  
The pirates wasted no time in going to that home. Robin had been having contractions for some time, giving birth to her child. She was in no condition to fight. When Shuban realized what was happening, he immediately ordered his cousins, the doctor, and the midwife to get Robin to safety. They did so, in spite of Robin's protests. They took a put Robin into a cart and used a long path that went to town. They took Robin to the store Shuban owned and hid her in the same basement room Shuban had helped her into when they met.   
  
Shuban refused to tell the pirates anything about Robin. He told them he lived there only with his two cousins. Though there were clear signs of four people living there. Not to mention the nursery that Shuban and Robin had been setting up for this day. The pirates weren't satisfied with Shuban's obvious lying. They tried to force him to talk. But no matter what they did, he wouldn't tell them anything regarding Robin. Eventually convinced that Shuban wouldn't talk, regardless of whether he knew anything or not, the pirates killed him. If he was indeed lying, it would send a clear message to Nico Robin. If he had been telling the truth, well, they didn't care one way or the other really. After a good ransacking they left town, deciding to try another island or two nearby in their search.   
  
Meanwhile, in a dusty hidden cellar in a general store, Nico Kohato was born. Fatherless and, soon, motherless. For Robin didn't dare remain in that town. She knew she had to get away as soon as possible, otherwise others might come for her. Or, if not her, they might try to harm Kohato to harm her. Just as those pirates had done to her love.   
  
Using very devious techniques and old knowledge she set up a system that Tosa & Kasa could use to contact her in the event that they or Kohato were ever in danger. With it in place, Nico Robin left her child in her adopted cousins' care, resigning herself to the fact that she may never again see her daughter.


	6. Getting to Know You

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER VI: GETTING TO KNOW YOU**  
BY  
Sgame82

Robin sat on a riverbank, watching Kohato and Kasa swim in the water. Soon after she had returned home, Kohato had begged to be allowed to go swimming. Tosa and Kasa had insisted Robin go with them. Though obviously she wasn't about to do any swimming herself. It was clear that the couple were trying to give Robin a chance to get to know Kohato. Robin was half-angry, half-grateful to them for that. Grateful for the opportunity to see what kind of person Kohato was growing up to be. Angry because this would surely make the moment she eventually left this island all the more painful. But for now, she took a page out of her captain's book and just enjoyed the moment, not thinking of the future.   
  
As Robin watched Kohato swim around in the river with her Mama, often getting out of the water just so she could jump back in, Tosa told Robin a bit about her daughter. Physically, Kohato was more or less a tiny version of Robin. Her hair was just as black and eyes just as blue. Though Kohato's eyes had a roundness (an innocence, Robin thought to herself) that Robin's eyes had lost a long time ago. She had inherited her father's short height. Tosa explained that she was often mistaken for a five year old instead of a seven year old. It was the only thing that really got the child angry. When she got angry, she'd often simply tackle whoever had ticked her off. They frequently had to discipline Kohato after hearing that she'd tackled someone who'd called her short.   
  
As Robin could clearly see, Kohato was an energetic little girl. Something, as Tosa explained, she inherited from her father. Shuban had apparently been quite the on-the-go child himself. She went to school at a little school house in town. Not surprisingly, she loved history. Something, it seemed, she'd inherited from her mother. On the way to the river they were at, Kohato had told Robin some of the things her teacher taught. It was all stuff Robin learned before she was even Kohato's age. But she listened attentively and let the child talk. Robin even told her a few historical facts of her own. Kohato was amazed at Robin's knowledge and began asking her question after question after question after question after question after question. Robin happily answered every one of them, unable to hold back her own delight at Kohato's curiosity. Robin found herself hoping that Kohato might carry on her family's legacy of archaeology without even being aware of it.   
  
Kohato pulled herself out of the river once again. But instead of jumping back in ran up to Robin.   
  
"Miss Nojiko," she said, "Aren't you gonna go swimming, too?"   
  
"No, dear, I can't swim." Robin answered.   
  
"You can't?" Kohato asked, "But then why're you wearin' a swimsuit?"   
  
"Huh?" Robin asked puzzled. She looked down and saw what Kohato meant. To someone who didn't know better, the top and skirt Robin wore could resemble a two-piece bathing suit just a little bit. Kohato and Kasa both wore matching dark blue one piece suits. Tosa wore swim trunks with a t-shirt.   
  
"This isn't a swimsuit, dear."   
  
"You wear that all the time?!" Kohato asked in slight amazement. Robin tried not to laugh. Nobody in this little town dressed as provocatively as Robin sometimes did. So of course the child would find it surprising.   
  
"Why can't you swim?" Kohato asked. She was equally surprised that a grown woman like Miss Nojiko couldn't swim while Kohato herself was an excellent swimmer.   
  
"Well, you see…" Robin stammered, not sure how to explain.   
  
"Miss Nojiko ate a Fruit of the Devil." Tosa answered. Robin looked at him in shock. How could he tell her that? If she mentioned it to anyone else…   
  
"Wow." Kohato uttered in amazement. She'd heard of Devil Fruits before in school. She knew you got neat powers while losing the ability to swim. But she'd never met someone who'd eaten one.   
  
"What's yours do?" she asked Robin   
  
"If it's okay with Miss Nojiko, we'll show you. But you have to keep it top secret. Okay?"   
  
"Okay!" Kohato said with a thumbs up. Tosa nodded to Robin, which Robin took to mean she'd keep the secret. Without a word, Robin used her Hana-Hana Fruit's powers and made a slender arm appear behind Kohato. The hand on that arm then tapped the girl on her shoulder. Kohato jumped back a pace or two when she saw Robin's hand sticking out of the sand. Her round eyes widened further in amazement. Robin proceeded to have the hand pick a flower out of the grass and hand it to Kohato. The child's excitement as she took the gift was clear. This was bar none the neatest thing she had ever witnessed and she said as much.   
  
Robin spent the rest of their time at the riverbank using her powers to play with Kohato. She used various little tricks and pranks she'd come up with while doing much the same thing with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper back on the Merry. She even used a favorite of the crew's and put two hands out the side of Kohato's head to resemble reindeer's (namely, Chopper's) antlers. This continued until it got dark and Kasa & Tosa, over Kohato's objections, insisted it was time to go home.

* * * * *

After a delicious dinner it was time for bed. Tosa & Kasa set up a futon in Kohato's bedroom for Robin to sleep on. Once again, it was obvious to Robin that they were putting the two together. Kohato didn't mind one bit. She had come to like Robin. Something Robin could not deny she was happy about.   
  
She lie there on the futon as Kohato slept soundly. Robin listened to the sound of her child breathing softly mixed with the occasional movement. A part of Robin couldn't help but sit up and watch her. The bed's comforters were a bit of a mess as a result of Kohato's moving around in her sleep. Robin created some arms on the bed and adjusted the blankets to cover Kohato better. Making sure not to disturb the little girl with a doll clutched in her arms.   
  
Robin felt a pang of regret, as she often did when she thought about Kohato. Regret she couldn't be here herself. Robin knew, however, that she had made plenty of enemies in her life. Most of whom would love the chance to use Kohato to harm her. She didn't want Kohato getting mixed up in that life. Not so long as she could help it.   
  
Robin sighed to herself as she realized she had wasted the entire day. All the time she should have spent gathering information on the scientist Owlshiki and the Naval marines at the docks she instead wasted playing at the riverbank with Kohato.   
  
To Robin's surprise, she didn't regret that one bit.   
  
But she couldn't let tomorrow become a day of play. First thing tomorrow morning she went to work. She would try to learn the motives of this Akumanominologist and, if they were hostile, she would deal with him accordingly. Then, as soon as that was done, she would be gone. She would rejoin Luffy and the others (who, if they hadn't arrived yet likely would soon) and get out of this place before she found herself unable to leave.   
  
Robin caught herself leaning towards the bed, intending to give Kohato a kiss goodnight, but backed off. She lied down and went to sleep. She planned on an early start tomorrow morning.

* * * * *

"Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo" Owlshiki chuckled to himself.   
  
He had found her.   
  
One of his marines in his command had spotted her by the riverbank. She had been seen in town, as well. He debated on whether or not to make his move immediately or wait until tomorrow. He wanted to handle this delicately. He had to be certain of his facts before he gave the government anything. He didn't want any of his Marines getting suspicious enough that they would go and report his activities to Navy Headquarters.   
  
He decided it best to wait until later. See what they did tomorrow, and act accordingly. If the right opportunity arose, he might even be able to get her to come to him.

* * * * *

The next morning Robin was in the town, asking the people about the Navy's presence. Robin noticed there were fewer marines in the town today than yesterday. The people she spoke to seemed to think it meant they were preparing to leave. Robin herself wasn't so sure.   
  
With Robin walked Tosa and Kohato. Kohato had begged to tag along with Robin, who she had come to look up to. Tosa had come along to make sure Kohato stayed safe. If something happened, he promised Robin he'd get her away immediately.   
  
Robin looked to her next destination. The town general store. Robin was hesitant. It was the same place Shuban had owned. Though Tosa and Kasa had sold it rather than run it themselves. After taking a moment to compose herself, she entered to ask the current owner some questions, leaving Kohato and Tosa outside.   
  
Since the Navy's reason for being here was supposedly to resupply and repair their ship, the general store had had the most direct contact with the Marines in town. A small amount of flirting, and he was able to give her plenty of information about them. As she was finishing up, she suddenly heard a sound outside.   
  
"Yaaa!!!"   
  
It was Kohato! Robin didn't hesitate to turn and run outside. 


	7. Heredity

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER VII: HEREDITY**  
BY  
Sgame82

Kohato stood outside with her Papa, holding his hand while waiting for Miss Nojiko to come out. She wasn't entirely sure what Miss Nojiko was doing. She knew it had to do with finding out why the Navy people were here. She'd been curious about it herself, but nobody who asked had any real reason. The best she got was when her teacher at school told Kohato that the Marines in town were their to fix their ship.   
  
Kohato looked around, there were less of the Navy people today than there had been yesterday. Like they'd all gone somewhere. She only saw people she knew lived in the town. When she turned back towards the general store, Kohato found herself face to face with a boy.   
  
He was a teenage boy, kneeling down to look Kohato in the eyes. He wore a straw hat, had a silly grin on his face, and a small scar underneath his left eye.   
  
"C-can I help you?" Kohato asked. She felt her Papa's grip on her hand tighten a bit. The boy smiled wider.   
  
"You look just like a friend of mine." he said. Tosa loosed his grip on Kohato a bit.   
  
"I do?" Kohato asked.   
  
"Yeah, only tiny." he said.   
  
Tosa tried to grab Kohato's hand again, but it was too late. She had moved away from him before he could react.   
  
"Yaaa!!" Kohato yelled as she tackled the lanky boy to the ground.   
  
That was when Robin came running out and saw her daughter sitting on Monkey D. Luffy's chest. An angry look in her eye.   
  
Before Robin or Luffy could do anything, Tosa walked over, grabbed Kohato's ear, and pulled her off of Luffy. Kohato whined a bit as her papa took her hand again, this time keeping a firm grip on it, and having no plans of letting go.   
  
"How many times must you be told, young lady, not to do that?!"   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Papa." Kohato said, "But he-"   
  
"No buts." Tosa said firmly, "We'll settle this when we get home."   
  
Kohato looked at the ground and pouted. It was mostly for show. Kohato wasn't usually punished too harshly. At worst, she'd get spanked or sent to bed without supper when they got home. The boy she'd taken down sat up and laughed.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Guess ya don't like being called "little", huh?"   
  
"No…" Kohato said, honestly. Luffy next looked at Robin, who was watching as her captain stood up and dusted himself off.   
  
"Hey, miss," Luffy said, "Have you seen a friend of mine. She looks kinda like this."   
  
Luffy held out a piece of paper with a (very) badly drawn picture of Robin on it. It looked like something a child younger than Kohato would draw. Before Robin could say a word the other members of the Going Merry's crew began to approach. Just as Robin predicted, they had followed. Though this really wasn't the best place for them to meet.   
  
"Why, yes." Robin said, thinking quickly, "I saw her just outside of town. If you'll meet me there in a few minutes I can show you."   
  
"Really? Thanks!." Luffy said with a smile. He turned around and went to join the others.   
  
"Tosa. Take Kohato home." Robin instructed, "We're done for now."   
  
"We'll meet you at home then?" Tosa asked. Robin nodded. Tosa left, with Kohato in tow, dragging her feet every step of the way. She wasn't eager to go home and be punished.   
  
Robin walked with them until they were well out of town. Kohato and her papa went on as Robin waited. In a matter of minutes the crew appeared. Luffy seemed to be pointing to Robin. Likely telling the others she was the one they were here to meet. The crew all stopped in their tracks as soon as they spotted Robin. Unlike Luffy, they all recognized her despite her blonde hair coloring. Sanji began running to Robin top speed.   
  
"Oh, my dear Robin, you dyed your hair! It looks gorgeous on you! It makes you appear even more angelic than ever!"   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Cook." Robin said with a smile.   
  
"It's an interesting look for you." Nami said, as she walked over.   
  
"I almost didn't recognize you." Usopp admitted.   
  
"Huh?" Luffy asked, "Do you guys know her?"   
  
"That's Robin!!" the others yelled at him.   
  
"What? No way!" Luffy said stubbornly, "Robin has black hair!"   
  
"Captain, look." Robin said as she ran her hand over her head to expose the roots of her hair. After a full two days or so worth of growth, her roots were their natural black. Luffy stared for a moment before jumping back.   
  
"Hey! You guys! I think that's Robin!!"   
  
"We know that!!" the crew yelled.   
  
Robin chuckled. Unlike the rest of her crewmates, she often found her captain's antics more funny than frustrating. Her smile left her face quickly.   
  
"I thought you might follow me." Robin stated, matter-of-factly.   
  
"Well, how could we not?!" Nami asked, "This weird bird lands, drops off two Eternal Poses that point the wrong way, and then you suddenly announce you're leaving!!"   
  
"For what it's worth," Zoro started, "We're only here to make sure you're ok. Your business is yours, as far as I care."   
  
"Yeah." Luffy agreed. "Though we'll help ya out if you want."   
  
"Thank you, but I'm fine." Robin told them. "However, will you mind waiting until I'm finished here. When I'm done, with your permission of course, captain, I'll rejoin you."   
  
"Sure thing!" Luffy called.   
  
"Also, be careful. There's a strong Naval presence on this island right now."   
  
"We know." Usopp said, "We docked the ship outside of town when we saw their ship at the harbor."   
  
Robin nodded and, without a word, walked back towards the Adoyoshi home. The crew watched her leave before heading back into town themselves. They decided to get a meal before they went back to the _Merry_.

Robin walked the path to Kohato's home. Mulling over what had happened. Had Luffy's and Kohato's brief interaction attracted any undue attention? Had it been wise to meet the others? Should she have avoided them until she was done here? Robin thought this through while she walked, not even noticing until she nearly bumped into somebody the large crowd of people in front of the Adoyoshi house.   
  
Robin immediately began searching for a sign of Kohato. She was there, in her father's arms, trying to break free. A couple of people had Kasa on a stretcher, loading her into a carriage to take her to the town doctor. Robin made an eye close by to get a look, she looked badly hurt.   
  
"What happened here?!" she asked Tosa as she walked to him.   
  
"Marines!" was Tosa's reply, "According to the neighbors, they came while we were gone and questioned Kasa. They apparently tried very hard to make her answer their questions."   
  
Robin closed her eyes. If Marines did this to Kasa, then they knew. Dammit they knew. But did they want Robin? Or Kohato? Thinking of her Robin's eyes immediately went to the girl.   
  
"Let me go!" Kohato cried, trying to break out of Tosa's arms, "Mama! Mama! I wanna see my Mama! Mama!"   
  
Robin kneeled down and took the girl from Tosa. She embraced Kohato in a hug, trying to comfort her. She felt tears against her shoulder as Kohato cried. When the people finally left, to take Kasa to the doctor, she heard Kohato murmur to herself.   
  
"I want my Mama…"   
  
Robin could only hold on tighter. After a second, though, Kohato stopped moving. Robin didn't realize it, but Kohato had begun thinking about why people from the Navy would do this. Her Mama and Papa had never done anything bad. But then, what else was there? Then it hit her. Kohato realized that the Navy people had appeared just before Miss Nojiko arrived. Miss Nojiko had wanted to find out about why they were here. Miss Nojiko was staying in their home…   
  
Robin pulled Kohato back to look at her. She was worried a bit about why she'd stopped moving. One look into Kohato's tear stained eyes and Robin immediately realized what Kohato was thinking.   
  
"Kohato… no… it's not…"   
  
"It is!!! It's your fault!!!" Kohato shouted. Tosa jumped a bit when he heard her.   
  
"You came here the same time as the Navy! My Mama got hurt 'caus'a you!!"   
  
"Kohato, no!" Tosa said, "That's not- Kohato!!"   
  
Kohato didn't bother to listen to her Papa. She burst past Robin and tried to run away. Robin immediately grabbed the child's hand.   
  
"I'm gonna tell them all about you!" Kohato screamed, "They'll take you away an' my Mama'll be okay!!!"   
  
"Kohato, it's not what you think!"   
  
Robin's head suddenly jerked to the left. She felt a stinging sensation in her right cheek. It startled her enough that her grip on Kohato loosened. The girl bolted as fast as she could. She had a healthy head start by the time Robin got to her feet to give chase.   
  
"Kohato! Wait!!!"   
  
Robin easily began gaining on Kohato. However, she was in for another surprise.   
  
"Make her trip!" Kohato said to herself as she ran, "Make her trip! Make her trip! Something! Anything! Make her trip!!"   
  
Robin suddenly did just that. She felt something grab her ankles, making her fall face-first into the dirt path below. Robin pushed herself up and looked to see what had tripped her. Her eyes widened in shock.   
  
Growing out the dirt, holding Robin's legs, was a pair of small, childlike hands. As Robin watched they immediately receded back into the soil from whence they came. A hand very much like those had also appeared through Robin moments ago and slapped her.   
  
Robin looked ahead of her. At the shrinking figure of her daughter. Robin suddenly understood everything. She knew Owlshiki the Akumanominologist's motives now.   
  
_"I only just started reading it, but it seems to have to do with inheritance and people who have eaten the Devil Fruit." Nami, reading her newspaper, had said back on the _Going Merry_.   
  
"Inheritance?" Robin had asked.   
  
"That's what it says." Nami said, reading on, "Oh! I understand now. By inheritance they're referring to-"_   
  
The arrival of Upsy the Sakasido bird had kept Nami from finishing that sentence. But Robin understood. She understood too well now.   
  
By inheritance, that newspaper article had meant _genetic_ inheritance.


	8. The Truth of the Matter

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER VIII: THE TRUTH OF THE MATTER**  
BY  
Sgame82

Robin ran as fast as she could after her daughter. Her shock at seeing her daughter use powers Robin herself possessed had distracted her, making her lose precious seconds and giving Kohato time to get ahead. She ran as fast as she could manage. Fortunately, her sudden tumble hadn't injured her legs in any way. She had worried when she first gotten she'd have to stop again because of a sprained ankle or some such thing.   
  
As she neared town, Robin saw Luffy and the others were right where she had left them. They were simply talking to each other but turned when they saw Robin, coming at them like a bat out of hell. Robin stopped in front of them. Not out of any desire for their help, more because she was winded and, if she hadn't seen Kohato yet, then she had already gotten to town and to the Navy ship. That meant that it would be risky to continue on the direct route.   
  
"Robin, what's wrong?" Nami asked.   
  
"Is someone threatening you?!" Sanji suddenly yelled, "If they are leave them to me!"   
  
"No. It's not that." Robin replied, "Did you see a girl run past here?"   
  
"A girl?" Zoro asked, "Yeah, I think so. A kid?"   
  
Robin nodded.   
  
"We saw her run by." Usopp explained, "She seemed panicked about something but we had no idea what."   
  
"Damn…" Robin cursed under her breath.   
  
"What's wrong, Robin?" Chopper asked, "Do you know that girl?"   
  
"Yes." Robin said, "And as we speak, she could be doing something irrevocably stupid!"   
  
"What?" Nami said.   
  
"Nothing. Never mind." Robin said as she began to enter the town. But a sudden voice stopped her.   
  
"She's yours, isn't she?"   
  
Robin turned around, Luffy was looking right at Robin. His eyes seemed to indicate he knew what he was saying was true.   
  
"Captain…" Robin uttered. The others looked at Luffy confused.   
  
"She looks exactly like you, only small. At first I thought you shrunk but then you showed up and now I know. She's your daughter."   
  
The other crew members' heads all tuned to Robin. Their eyes were as wide open as their mouths.   
  
"Y-y-y-you have a…" Usopp stammered.   
  
"Yes." Robin stated matter-of-factly, "That little girl is my child. Though she does not know it." Robin said that last bit in such tone of voice as to make clear she didn't want the girl to know it.   
  
"So that's why you left so suddenly." Nami said in realization.   
  
"Yes. But a problem has come up." She was quiet for a moment, then looked at the crew, "If you don't mind my asking, I may need help."   
  
"Of course!" Luffy cried out.   
  
"What happened?" Chopper inquired, "Did it have to do with why that girl was running away?"   
  
Robin nodded, "She believes I'm responsible for the recent injury of her adopted mother. She's gone to inform the Navy of my presence. The problem is that it's not _me_ they want."   
  
"Then who do they want?" Zoro was about to ask, but a gasp from Nami stopped him.   
  
"That's right, Miss Navigator." Robin said, guessing Nami's thoughts, "It's Kohato, my child, they want. That ship is commanded by an Akumanominologist, a scientist who studies the Fruits of the Devil."   
  
"Why?" Usopp asked.   
  
"I read an article, just before Robin left." Nami explained, "It talked about people with Devil Fruit powers potentially passing on those abilities to their children."   
  
All eyes were now on Nami.   
  
"However, the article said that, even if it was possible, the chances of it were slim. Akumanominologists deduced that the trait is recessive. Meaning that it rarely appears."   
  
"It has, however, appeared in my daughter." Robin told them, "I saw it for myself. She was scared of me and used the powers of the Hana-Hana Fruit to get away from me."   
  
The crew's mouth continued to hang open at this news.   
  
"There's more." Robin said, "Though she possesses these powers, because she never actually ate a fruit, she lacks the weakness shared by those who have."   
  
"You mean she can swim?!" Zoro asked, catching Robin's implication.   
  
"Very well. I saw it myself yesterday."   
  
"I can see why someone like that would be valuable." Usopp mused.   
  
"So, then." Sanji began, "What can we do for our dear little Robin and her innocent daughter?"

* * *

Adoyoshi Kohato ran as fast as she possibly could to the Navy ship. After all that had happened, Kohato had come to a conclusion. The Marines were after Nojiko and they had hurt her Mama because they thought she was hiding her. Kohato had to go to the Navy guy in charge and tell him what was going on. It was too late to take it back, but maybe they'd at least apologize. Kohato turned around to look behind her, Nojiko wasn't in sight. Apparently something had granted her wish to make the woman fall, because she had thought she'd heard a thud as she was running.   
  
She ran past a group of people as she headed into down. She recognized one of them as the person Nojiko had been speaking to a while ago. Friends of hers, Kohato supposed. Now she was scared. She mustered her courage though, and ran through the group. Fortunately, they ignored her as they passed. Why wouldn't they? They didn't know who this child was and had no reason to interfere. The only one who'd even really seen Kohato was Luffy, and he was busy listening to a joke Usopp was telling. Kohato would be long gone before Robin finally made her way to the others.   
  
Kohato's eyes darted to both sides of the street, looking for a Marine. When she spotted one she ran up to him and tugged at his pant leg until he looked down and noticed her.   
  
"You gotta…" Kohato said, breathing heavily, "You gotta help me!"   
  
The Marine kneeled down and asked what was wrong.   
  
"There's a bad lady! I think you're looking for her! She can make arms appear outta stuff! I think my Mama got in trouble with you 'cause'a' her! You gotta help!"   
  
To anybody else, this might sound like some little kid's fantasy. But the Marines on this island, as per Owlshiki's orders, had been informed to be on the lookout for Nico Robin. He suspected that she might appear here. The Marine turned around and let the exhausted Kohato onto his back. He then picked up his pace to the Navy ship at the docks, requesting permission to speak to the man in charge. When it was granted, the Marine carried the little girl piggy-back into Owlshiki's office and set her down.   
  
Owlshiki, the Akumanominologist, was a short pudgy man. He had rather large eyes that made his already tiny nose look smaller. Kohato thought that his nose even kind of resembled some bird's beak. But she didn't dwell on it. The man looked very pleased to have Kohato here.   
  
"Hoo hoo hoo…" the man laughed, "What have we here, sailor?"   
  
"Sir," the Marine replied, "I believe this child may have sighted Nico Robin."   
  
"Nico Robin?" Kohato asked.   
  
"Mmm…" Owlshiki said, thinking to himself. He had been worried that Nico Robin would appear. It came as no surprise that she had a way of knowing her child might be in danger. He looked at the girl in front of him. He pulled a piece of paper out of a drawer and held it up to Kohato.   
  
"Does this look a bit like the person you saw?"   
  
The paper was Nico Robin's wanted poster. The Marine in the room was actually surprised to see just how greatly the little girl next to him resembled the child pictured on the poster. If it weren't that he knew the picture was nearly twenty years old, he'd swear this girl was Nico Robin. The only significant different was the look in the girls' eyes. The child in the poster had an impertinent, angry look while Kohato's eyes had a round innocence to them.   
  
"Ummm…" Kohato murmured , studying the picture, "Kind of…"   
  
"This is an old picture, dear," Owlshiki explained, "This girl would be an adult now."   
  
After a few more moments, Kohato nodded her head.   
  
"Then that's her! It looks just like her, except her hair was yellow!"   
  
"Yellow?" Owlshiki asked, then went, "Oh." It took a moment to realize the child meant blonde.   
  
"Thank you for coming, dear." Owlshiki said, "What is your name?"   
  
"A-Adoyoshi Kohato." she answered.   
  
"Adoyoshi… oh, my." Owlshiki suddenly looked distressed, "Your mother got in some trouble with us, didn't she?"   
  
"Yes…" Kohato said, looking at the man.   
  
"We'll make this up to her, and you." Owlshiki promised, a pleasant tone to his voice. "I'll personally pay for any treatment she needs and issue an apology on behalf of the Navy men on this boat."   
  
"Th-thank you sir." Kohato said.   
  
"In the meantime, I'd like you to remain here."   
  
"Huh? Why?" Kohato asked. It was the Marine that answered.   
  
"That woman you saw, Nico Robin, is very dangerous."   
  
"Oh yeah! She's got Devil Fruit powers!" Kohato exclaimed.   
  
"Yes. And thanks to you, we now know she's here. It might be good for your safety to stay here. We'll fetch your mama and papa as well, so they'll be okay too."   
  
"You promise?" she asked.   
  
"I promise." The Marine said with a smile.   
  
"I'll see to the arrangements, sailor." Owlshiki said, "You are dismissed."   
  
The Marine saluted and left the office. Kohato suddenly got a very bad feeling when the man left, as if something had changed but she couldn't guess what. When she looked at Owlshiki, she saw him smiling. But something was wrong with it.   
  
"Um… Mr. Owlshiki, sir." Kohato asked, tentatively, "Are you okay?"   
  
"Oh yes, my dear. Hoo hoo hoo, I feel wonderful."   
  
And why shouldn't he? This was the culmination of years of work. He had long theorized that Devil Fruit powers could be passed on to children. But he had never before had an opportunity to actually have a child of the Devil Fruit with him. As of today, that was different. He called out to one of his scientists, who entered the room through a hidden door behind Owlshiki's chair.   
  
"Take her."   
  
Before Kohato could react the man walked up to her and put a cloth over Kohato's face. The chloroform it had been soaked in knocked Kohato out instantly. The man carried her out.   
  
"Put her in the testing room. I want to start immediately." he instructed as he got up and followed. 


	9. Rescue Mission

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER IX: RESCUE MISSION**  
BY  
Sgame82

Kohato sat in the room she had woken up in. It had a small candle that provided the only real light. There was some shining from a small window near the ceiling, but it didn't do Kohato much good. There were a couple others windows like it in the room, but no light came out of them. The floor, walls, door, and ceiling were all made of some odd black-blue stone Kohato didn't know. She didn't know how much time had passed, though she knew it was a lot.   
  
That Owlshiki guy had been doing all kinds of stuff to her. At first, it was a bunch of men dressed in white coats like him taking her measurements and asking questions. It reminded Kohato a lot of when her Mama and Papa took her for check-ups at the doctor's. But then some of the men began throwing stuff at her. They were just bean bags, but they took her by such surprise that she'd reacted instinctively.   
  
Kohato was still in shock at what had happened. She hadn't dodged. She'd put her hands in front of her face without thinking. Also without thinking, Kohato had made a third hand appear out of the floor that caught the bean bag. When she first saw the hand she thought it was Miss Nojiko-   
  
_No, Nico Robin._ Kohato corrected herself, remembering the name on that wanted poster.   
  
-she thought it was Nico Robin trying to get her. But then she saw the arm looked just like her left one. It even had a small scar on it from when she'd scraped her hand in a fall. Owlshiki and his men seemed very pleased with themselves. As if they'd known that this would happen.   
  
From there, they'd left Kohato alone for a couple of hours. She'd spent most of that time figuring out how she'd done that thing with her hands. She learned that if she concentrated hard enough she could make them appear anywhere she wanted. The Owlshiki-men had put this to the test, putting a tray of food just out of her reach. She'd had to make hands to grab it and hand it to herself.   
  
She'd finished her food and was now just sitting cross-legged in the room. A few minutes of quiet later Kohato heard an odd rumbling noise. She put her hand to her stomach, thinking maybe she ate something bad. But she didn't feel any different. Kohato heard the noise get louder. She quickly identified the source, the lightless windows in her room.   
  
Suddenly water started pouring out of the holes into the room at a frightening rate. Kohato wasn't sure what was going on. She began to panic as the water began rising. Past her feet. Past her knees. Past her waist. Kohato started to scream when the water went past her elbows and then to her shoulders. As the water began passing her head, she managed to retain enough conscious thought in her panicked state to begin treading water. In spite of that though, Kohato was scared out of her mind.   
  
Just as suddenly as it had begun, the water began draining from the room. Kohato fell to her hands and knees and coughed up the bit of salty water she'd swallowed in the brief ordeal.

* * *

As he watched Kohato recover from his little flood, Owlshiki couldn't contain his glee. Adoyoshi Kohato was the find of his career. All of the strengths of a Devil Fruit. None of the weaknesses! She could even sit in a room constructed entirely of Seastone without feeling even the slightest bit tired. With such a child in his possession he'd be set for life. The only thing that would make him even further secure would be to figure out just why she'd inherited the power while other children of Devil Fruit eaters had not.   
  
He already had several theories working in his head. First and foremost, obviously, children had to be born after their parent ate the fruit. Can't inherit what isn't there. Second, the initial use of powers seemed to begin with traumatic events. Performed more by instinct than will. That suggested perhaps that these other children did have abilities, but lacked the fright needed to bring them out. Perhaps, Owlshiki thought, it had to do with the age at which her mother had eaten the Hana-Hana fruit. Nico Robin had gained her powers at age eight, before the onset of puberty. Perhaps having Devil Fruit abilities while going through the changes of adolescence increased the likelihood of passing on those powers in some way.   
  
So many theories. So little time. The navy was certain to begin asking questions about his recent acquisition. Of course, by then he'd have more research completed and ready to present. When he showed the government this, they would practically be begging for Owlshiki to find more like Adoyoshi. They'd likely want to take Kohato as well. With her abilities she, like her mother, would likely become an assassin.   
  
Owlshiki didn't mind the inevitable loss, though. If this went well, he'd have plenty more test subjects in the future. With time, he'd learn which of his theories were the correct ones.

* * *

Night had fallen before the Straw Hat pirates were finished planning and ready to move. It had been the longest day of Nico Robin's life. She hated standing aside, unable to do anything. If her powers had granted her one true gift, it was that she was anything but helpless. But she understood the feeling all too well right now.   
  
She'd been forced to stay aside as Tosa and Kasa were taken into custody by Marines. Nami and Zoro had had to all but tie her down to keep her from going to them and Kohato. She'd had to force herself to stay silent, fighting every urge to make the others go faster. Every moment picturing what kind of Hell Kohato might be enduring. Only the fact that she would do exactly the same if it were anybody _but_ Kohato held her tongue.   
  
Finally, though, just as the moon was coming into sight, everything was ready. The plan was relatively simple. Just needed some logistic details worked out. When night fell, the crew, minus Sanji and Chopper, would board the ship and start wreaking havoc. Sanji and Chopper, however, would be sneaking in during the chaos to find and rescue Kohato and her parents. Chopper would be able to locate the Adoyoshis with his sense of smell. He'd also be equipped to give any medical treatment that might be necessary. Sanji was there because Robin knew that, of all of them, Sanji's chivalrous nature would make _absolutely_ sure that nothing happened to Kohato, Tosa, and Kasa.   
  
The crew lined up in an alley on the docks where the Marine ship was moored. Luffy and Zoro were itching to start fighting. Usopp and Nami far less so. But they'd enter the fray just the same. Robin stood behind them, ready to move as well. Sanji and Chopper stood behind Robin, waiting for their opportunity. When everyone was ready to go, Usopp pulled out his slingshot and held it high at an angle. He put a pellet in and pulled back the band.   
  
"Killer Move… Gunpowder Star!!!"   
  
He let the shot fly out. With the precision Robin had come to expect of Usopp, the pellet landed on the deck of the Navy ship, exploding on contact. The officers on duty immediately scrambled to see what had happened. Leaving them easy pray for a Gomu-Gomu Gatling Gun from Luffy, who had rocketed himself up to the boat. Zoro, making his way on board right behind Luffy, caught the Marines Luffy's attack missed. The one's Zoro missed, Nami and Robin took out.   
  
The noise, as would be expected, brought up the Marines who had been sleeping below decks. They were the next to fall victim to the Straw Hats' attack. As the fighting went on, Robin caught out of the corner of her eye the sight of Sanji and Chopper charging into the ship's interior. Robin thought for a moment of Chopper's purpose in going and made a silent promise to herself.   
  
_If Kohato needs a doctor… Owlshiki will need an undertaker._

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
Sorry to taking so long with an update. I went and got myself hooked into a _Naruto_ fanfic along with this one. To make up for it a bit, I'll use this chapter to add in some notes about the names of the characters I made for this story.  
  
When I make up names, I like to take a word or phrase mix and match it with the equivalent of the word(s) in other languages.  
  
Owlshiki - Taken (initially) from the English and Japanese words for "Knowledge." (Kn**owl**edge and Chi**shiki**) The owl-like description and laugh came after, when I realized I had (completely by accident) included the word "owl" in his name.  
  
Adoyoshi - From the English and Japanese words for "Adopt." (**Ado**pt & **Yoshi**)  
  
Kohato - Literally "Little Dove." In hindsight, though, I think I probably should've spelled it "Hatoko", but ah well...  
  
Tosa & Kasa - O**tosa**n (Father) & O**kasa**n (Mother). Combined with "Adoyoshi", It's sorta like saying their name is "Adopted Father" and "Adopted Mother."  
  
Shuban - Engish & Japanese for "Husband." (Hus**ban**d & **Shu**jin)  
  
Sakasido - From English and Japanese words for "Upside Down" (up**si**de **do**wn & **saka**sama ni)


	10. Clearing the Way

**_ONE PIECE  
SITTING ON THE WAVES_  
CHAPTER X: CLEARING THE WAY**  
BY  
Sgamer82

Marines charged out of their bunks, grabbing their swords and not bothering to change out of their boxers in the rush of the situation. There was a lot of noise above decks and alarms were ringing out. The boat was under attack, the crew didn't have time to think about niceties like clothing. One pair of luckless marines opened the door to their quarters and ran out into hallway to discover, of all things, a reindeer charging at them. The beast head butted them and sent them flying into the ship's hull. The last thing one Marine saw before losing consciousness was the reindeer changing shape to a little creature on two legs.   
  
"Chopper!" Sanji called out behind the deer, "Do you smell little Kohato or anybody else?"   
  
"I'm catching some scents." Chopper replied, sniffing the air. He was mostly smelling gunpowder and blood due to the fighting above them. Fortunately,the scents of individuals were still plenty strong. Every so often he'd catch a whiff of a smell that was similar to Robin's but not exact. Instinct told Chopper that this meant somebody with a blood relation to Robin was the source. Kohato was definitely near.   
  
Chopper led Sanji to the ship's brig. It consisted of a moderately sized hallway with doors lining both sides. Chopper began walking down, sniffing tentatively, catching a hint of Kohato's scent nearby. Oddly enough, though, it wasn't in any of these cells. And yet…   
  
"K-Kohato…" a voice muttered weakly. Sanji stopped immediately. The voice was female. He and Chopper easily found the cell the voice came from. It came from a woman who Sanji had seen in town. Robin had told the crew that she was Kohato's adopted mother. In her cell was a middle aged man Sanji figured had to be the adopted father. Looking through a small hole in the cell door, it was clear the woman wasn't doing well.   
  
"Hey, Chopper, get this door." with a nod Chopper transformed again, this time to his muscular human form. In that shape he easily pulled the door off its hinges, to the total shock of the couple inside. Chopper transformed to his little form again and ran over to the woman. She was sweating and yet shivering.   
  
"She's been hurt. Beaten." Chopper reported.   
  
"Those Navy dogs." the man in the cell muttered. His shock momentarily forgotten.   
  
"Hello, sir," Sanji said as he walked over, "We're here on the behalf of a mutual friend."   
  
"Robin." Tosa said, understanding. Sanji nodded.   
  
"Kohato…" the woman muttered.   
  
"Kasa. It's okay." the man told her, "Friends of Robin's are here. They'll save Kohato."   
  
"Her cuts are infected." Chopper informed everyone. I have some medicine that can help." Chopper rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a jar of ointment. Tosa looked uncertain, though allowed Chopper to work when Sanji informed the man, much to Chopper's "dismay", that the reindeer was a highly trained and skilled doctor. Chopper applied the medicine to the older woman's wounds before pulling out a bottle from his bag and having her drink from it.   
  
"That should help bring the infection down. It's the best I can do on such short notice with my field pack." Chopper explained.   
  
"Then you're done here. Get Kohato!" Tosa ordered them.   
  
"But she-"   
  
"Kohato…" the woman moaned.   
  
"Can she be moved?" Tosa asked. Chopper nodded.   
  
"I'll take her away from here then. Get her to the village doctor. You two… just save our girl."   
  
"Right, then." Sanji said, "Come on, Chopper." He stopped short of the cell door and looked back at the man, who was hefting his wife onto his back to carry.   
  
"By the way, be careful up top." Sanji warned, "Our crewmates are causing a bit of a ruckus up there."   
  
"So that's why the guards left in such a hurry." Tosa said with a smile.   
  
When the two were on their Sanji and Chopper resumed doing what they had come here for. Chopper was sniffing at the end of the hallway.   
  
"Sanji. I smell her! She's behind this wall."   
  
"Move out of the way, then!" Sanji demanded as he took his turn at destroying a piece of the navy ship. He let out a kick fierce enough to cause a big hole in the wooden barrier before them. Behind the wall was what seemed to be a viewing room. The door was to the duo's left. To the right was a table and chair with a lot of notes scribbled across it. In front of them was what seemed to be a darkened window. Upon closer inspection, it was a one-way glass. Tempered so that they could look in but someone on the other side couldn't look out. Sanji walked up and looked through the glass.   
  
"Chopper! There she is!"   
  
Chopper ran to the glass and saw Kohato. She was curled up in a fetal position on the floor of a strange room made of an odd stone. Chopper's expression suddenly became very grim.   
  
"She's shivering!"   
  
"What?!" Sanji exclaimed. He hadn't noticed it initially, but Chopper was right. Kohato was shaking badly. He immediately grabbed the chair in the room and tossed it at the window, not waiting for the glass to fall before jumping inside. Upon landing in the room, Sanji thought the material in the room was very familiar. It took him a moment to make the connection.   
  
"Chopper! Don't follow me!" Sanji said as he realized what it was about the lower room. The floor and walls were made of the substance he had seen before. He remembered it being used as a cage for Luffy and the others way back in Alabasta. It drained Devil Fruit eaters of their powers. Chopper would feel very weak if he came in.   
  
Sanji went over to Kohato and kneeled at her side. Her skin was a pale shade of blue. He put his hand to her cheek. Her body felt freezing cold. She was barely breathing. Sanji immediately picked up her (he noticed her clothes were soaking wet) and, with a running start, jumped back up through the window he'd just broken through. He set the girl down next to Chopper who already had his backpack open and some medicines laid out.   
  
"Sanji, I need your jacket!" Chopper demanded. Sanji took off his black coat and handed it to the doctor. Chopper took a small pair of scissors (normally for cutting bandages) and used them to cut off Kohato's soaked clothing, wrapping her in Sanji's jacket for warmth.   
  
"Hypothermia. Early stages." Chopper diagnosed as he lifted Kohato's eyelid, her pupils were dilated, "She was soaked in water and not given anything to dry off with."   
  
"Bastards!" Sanji cursed. Chopper changed himself to Heavy Point and took Kohato in his arms. Sanji couldn't help but think the ill child, bundled up like she was, resembled an infant in blankets. Chopper held Kohato tightly, hugging her close to his own body. Sanji thought it was likely he was using his body to keep the little girl warm. The two pirates left, their mission accomplished.

Owlshiki was in a panic. What the hell were pirates doing attacking here?! What crew would be so brazen to not only attack a town with a navy ship in port, but actually attack the boat itself! He ran at full tilt out of his office, hoping to find a ranking marine and form a plan. Just as he was about to step on the deck, he caught sight of something out of a port hole. Seeing what he did answered all of Owlshiki's questions.   
  
On the deck in front of the porthole stood Nico Robin, hair dyed blonde just as the Adoyoshi girl had said. Recognizable only if you took a good look. She stood straight, her eyes were locked on the door to the deck. She appeared to be waiting for something. Some of the marines fighting on deck approached her, only to suddenly find themselves sprouting extra arms which would put them into submission holds or toss them overboard. All without Nico Robin's real body making a single move. Owlshiki was about to try to run away, not daring to even consider facing her wrath.   
  
It wouldn't have worked even if he'd had the chance to move.   
  
Owlshiki suddenly felt something on his back. Those somethings were two slender arms which grabbed the scientist's wrists and pulled them behind his back in a painful hold. Another arm, out of the scientist's sight, appeared from a wall behind him and shoved the man forward. While yet another grabbed the doorknob and opened it, sending Owlshiki right out into the fighting. When he regained his balance, he saw he was standing next to Nico Robin. She didn't look at him. Her gaze was fixed on the door Owlshiki had just been pushed through. It seemed as if she was waiting for something.   
  
Less than a minute later, Owlshiki realized what she was watching for. Two men ran out of the same door, one of them carrying a bundle wrapped in black. That bundle was moving slightly, part of it expanding and retracting with irregularity. With a terrified gulp, Owlshiki realized what, or rather who, the man had to be holding. For that moving bundle was indeed a person. A small person, who was having difficulty breathing correctly. The two men didn't even acknowledge Nico Robin's or his presence as they ran and leapt off the ship. Taking Adoyoshi Kohato with them away into the night.   
  
Only now, with what she was waiting for having come, did Nico Robin turn her attention to the Akumanominologist.   
  
"Well, Professor," she said to him, "shall we settle things?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Just a quick fun-fact. In the latest _One Piece_ chapter, I learned that the "Hato" in "Kohato" can also mean "pigeon." At first I was worried I'd screwed up, but lookign at my dictionary both dove and pigeon are "Hato" and use the same kanji.


	11. Bargain

**_ONE PIECE  
SITTING ON THE WAVES_  
CHAPTER XI: BARGAIN**  
BY  
Sgamer82

On a naval ship moored in a small village's harbor, a battle raged. Though for two people, they may as well have been alone.   
  
Nico Robin stood facing the Akumanominologist, Owlshiki. Her eyes surveyed the man who had put her daughter through things she could only guess at. He wasn't very imposing, Robin didn't think she'd have much difficulty getting what she wanted out of this encounter. She swore this man would forever regret getting involved in her affairs.   
  
Since Sanji and Chopper had exited the ship, carrying a sick-looking Kohato out with them, Owlshiki had looked at her with terror badly hidden in his eyes. He knew what was coming. Robin made two arms come out of the man's shoulders. One took hold of his chin, the other the top of the head. With this hold, Robin would have little difficulty snapping Owlshiki's neck. He knew it too, as he began to whimper a bit. But just as soon as they appeared, the arms retracted. Robin had decided on a better, some might say crueler, course of action.   
  
"Come with me, Professor." Robin called as she walked into the boat's interior. She made the hands she had holding Owlshiki's arms put pressure on him, releasing their grip only when he was following right behind. The two wandered the halls of the ship's interior. She opened doors and looked inside them. Closing them as soon as she'd decided what she wanted wasn't to be found there.   
  
Robin looked at her prisoner, thinking about whether she should simply ask him where to find what she wanted. She dismissed the idea, between having his life literally in Robin's hands and the sounds of the chaos on deck, the man was a terrified wreck. Robin had no desire to interrupt his cowering. So she continued, until, in a lower deck, she found it.   
  
Owlshiki moaned as he saw the door, confirming Robin's thoughts before she even opened it. It was the man's office. His main one, not the one he used for the humdrum details of day-to-day business. She walked inside, where she saw one wall completely destroyed, as was also as a glass partition leading into a room below. This had clearly been where Kohato was held, and rescued. She looked around the room more closely. Behind a desk was a large painting of the Akumanominologist. Robin said out lout as she approached the portrait. She pulled it away from the wall, revealing a safe within.   
  
"How predictable." Robin said as she turned to Owlshiki, "Tell me the combination."   
  
The man was silent.   
  
"You aren't gaining some courage now, are you?" Robin asked, "We can't have that."   
  
Robin held out her hand, and pushed it forward slightly. Owlshiki's body began to bend backwards, with help from the hands that held him.   
  
"Okay! Okay!" he screamed. He presented the combination, which Robin used to quickly open the safe. Inside, as Robin had thought, were a large assortment of papers and books. Owlshiki's notes and journals. She did nothing with them. Leaving the safe open, she turned around and left the room, making Owlshiki follow. The frightened, and now confused, man could only stumble behind his captor as she returned to the main deck. The chaos had quieted and, upon looking outside, Robin and Owlshiki saw that the majority of the navy Marines had been beaten. The crew hadn't emerged unscathed either, but their injuries were comparatively minor. Owlshiki let out a soft gasp when he surveyed the scene.   
  
"Shocked your troops were beaten, Professor? Or, maybe, have you noticed that my crewmates are throwing them off of the boat?"   
  
And Owlshiki had, in fact, noticed this and didn't like what it promised. Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji were hauling the defeated Marines onto the dock, off of the ship. Members of the ship's science team were bound, being kept on the dock also. Usopp watched over them. If all had gone according to plan, Nami and Chopper would be tending to Kohato.   
  
"Professor." Robin whispered, "You should know, I stepped onto this ship with every intention of killing you, should something have happened to my daughter."   
  
"I-I gathered."   
  
"However, I've changed my mind. I'm going to give you a chance to escape this alive. Follow me."   
  
Robin walked to the bow of the ship so they could be alone. Everyone else was on the docks or otherwise preoccupied, so little attention was given to the woman and her prisoner.   
  
"Professor, I will make you an offer. You can leave here alive, if you do a few simple tasks for me. Refuse, and I will simply kill you where you stand."   
  
The scientist knew enough about Nico Robin's past to understand she did make idle threats.   
  
"What are these tasks?"   
  
"There are three. First, you must forget you ever learned of the name Adoyoshi Kohato. You came to this island searching for me. One of your Marines, forgetting the poster was 20 years old, brought you a girl who just happened to resemble me a great deal."   
  
"Done!" Owlshiki caved.   
  
"Second, you must, from this day forward, give up your work on hereditary Devil Fruit powers."   
  
"Fine…" the man said, more reluctantly that he did with his acceptance of Robin's cover story.   
  
"That alone will not stop others from following your work. She'll be moved from this island when all is settled. However, I don't want to risk anybody possibly discovering Kohato again."   
  
"I told you, I'd forget about her."   
  
"But will your colleagues? We scientists can be a competitive group, Professor. We both know this. What they will see is a man who was on course for a major breakthrough, only to suddenly stop? They'll wonder why. They'll question your assistants, who, if they don't know the truth, will likely have a guess or two. Some might even resort to less honorable means and attempt to steal your records."   
  
"All my data is in the safe below decks! You saw it!"   
  
"You swear that's everything?"   
  
"I swear!"   
  
"Good, then that's one half of task three settled. That data will be destroyed as soon as I sink this ship.'   
  
"S-S-S-Sink!"   
  
"Why do you think I left the safe open? It's likely waterproof, if I sank the boat without opening it first, the information within might actually survive."   
  
Owlshiki's face lost all its color, only now did he fully realize the woman's intent in going into the ship.   
  
"So all that remains is the other half of my task." Robin said, "I just told you to destroy your data so nobody could follow your work to my daughter. But again, that won't stop some. Research into the subject itself will continue. That's where you will come in."   
  
"No… you can't… you can't mean…"   
  
"Yes. Starting now, you will proceed to sabotage any research done into the branch of Akumanominology relating to Devil Fruit powers and heredity."   
  
"I-I can't!"   
  
"Sure you can, Professor. Who would dare argue with the greatest expert in the field. You can surely tell researchers on the right path that they're wrong. Come up with whatever proof you like to support yourself. Only the most stubborn will fight you, and the most stubborn are usually young bucks fresh out of school that are easily discredited."   
  
It was that moment it happened. When it did, Robin was caught off guard. Robin had focused at this point on laying out her plans for Owlshiki, torturing him by making him swear not only to give up his most cherished research, but to sabotage anybody else who might take it up. The most painful thing a true man of science can do is intentionally keep people ignorant. And for all his faults, Robin recognized a man of science before her. For whatever reason, fame, money, knowledge, he sought the truths of the world wherever and however he could, believing the ends justified the means. But now, he would have to give it up.   
  
The moment this all hit Owlshiki it happened. His fear turned into something else. Rage. She had promised he could leave alive, but only if he agreed to what he thought of as a fate worse than death. Robin, not expecting something so reckless, was caught completely off-guard when the man she thought she held captive attacked her. His head lowered as he ran, charging like a bull fighting a matador. He hit Robin right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and knocking her backwards.   
  
Backwards and off the ship. Into the waiting seas below.


	12. Plea

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER XII: PLEA**  
BY  
Sgamer82

Nami and Chopper were hiding in a small batch of trees near the harbor, a safe distance from the fighting at the docks. Chopper and Sanji had brought Kohato here after their rescue. Sanji had gone back to join the fight, but Chopper remained to care for the child. Nami lent her aid to that task, as she wasn't suited for battle. Instead, she helped keep the little girl comfortable, helping Chopper change into some dry clothing and using some using blankets and towels to create a comfortable place to sleep off her illness until she could be moved.  
  
From their little hideaway, the two had a good view of the front of the navy ship moored in the harbor. Nami couldn't take her eyes away from the boat when she saw Robin and the man she could only assume was Owlshiki appear. Nami watched as the two talked, the man seemed to grow more and more agitated as Robin spoke. Finally, he started running at Robin, who didn't notice until it was too late. Nami could only watch as Robin was pushed off of the boat and began falling into the sea below.  
  
"Robin!" Nami cried out, she turned to Chopper, "I gotta go, stay here with Kohato!"  
  
Without waiting for Chopper to reply, Nami pulled off her sandals and jumped into the water. She swam as fast as she could, hoping to get to Robin before she sank too deep into the water. Fortunately, Nami was a strong swimmer, and having three people with Devil Fruit powers only ensured Nami kept in practice as much as possible. Unfortunately, for all Nami's speed, the ship Robin had fallen from was far enough away that Nami estimated she wouldn't reach Robin for at least half a minute. Even if she covered the distance, the depth was another matter. Being nighttime, Nami couldn't accurately judge the depth of the harbor. It might not be a problem, however if the water was so deep that Nami couldn't swim far enough down, Robin was as good as dead.  
  
When Nami closed in on the boat, she dove down and began searching. To her relief, the harbor didn't _look_ deep enough that Nami would have trouble. Now the only problem that remained was actually locating Robin. No easy task considering her only light source was moonlight on the water. However, it was just enough, as Nami saw a glint out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She turned her head and saw, to her amazement, Robin hanging onto the support beam of a dock. Closer inspection left Nami even more amazed. Robin wasn't hanging onto the beam, she was hanging _from_ it. The bracelet on Robin's wrist, the bracelet Nami had given her at Robin's departure, had managed to catch on a loose nail in the beam. It was just enough to keep Robin from sinking into the depths of the ocean, just enough that Nami could finish the job of saving her friend and crewmate.  
  
Nami swam down to Robin and wrapped the woman's free arm around her shoulders. She saw Robin, lift her head to look at Nami. Nami managed the best smile she could while holding her breath and, after removing Robin's other arm from the beam, began swimming to the surface. She heard Robin take a deep breath upon their breaking the surface. Seeing they were close to the Navy ship, Nami swam close to it as possible, so that someone looking down would (hopefully) not see them.  
  
"Robin, we- what?!"  
  
Nami had been about to tell Robin that she'd help Robin to shore, but it seemed the woman had other plans. Above Nami's head, from the bow of the ship, arms began to appear. Robin grabbed onto them and pulled herself up out of the water. Another hand appeared out of the ship's frame and removed the bracelet on Robin's wrist. That same hand next gave the bracelet to Nami.  
  
"Thank you Miss Navigator." Robin told Nami, "It turned out quite useful."  
  
"Robin?" Nami asked, looking up at her crewmate as she put her bracelet on.  
  
"I have something to attend to. Please watch Kohato for a few moments longer."  
  
"Robin! Wait! What are you going to do?!"  
  
"End this." Robin answered, ominously.  
  
A series of hands appeared above Robin in two columns. Robin climbed up, taking each hand with her own and setting her feet in others, almost like a human ladder. Nami could only watch as Robin climbed up, dripping wet, boarded the ship to finish with the Akumanominologist.  
  
Nami couldn't help but pity the poor bastard.

* * *

Owlshiki stood, frozen in place, staring at the place where Nico Robin had only moments ago been standing. His own actions surprised him considerably. He had never seriously thought he'd be able to stand up to Nico Robin, but here he was, alive because in a moment of raw fury he'd done just that. The woman had been sent off the boat and into the sea. A death sentence for one who's eaten the Devil Fruit. He was about to turn around and leave the boat, to try and figure out _something_ to do with the other Straw Hat pirates who had defeated the navy men aboard. But before he could even consider whether threats, bribery, or some other method were the way to go he heard a thumping noise behind him. What Owlshiki saw when he turned around shocked him so much he couldn't even manage a scream.  
  
Nico Robin stood before him, soaking wet, and very much alive.  
  
"_Seis Flor!_" she called out. Suddenly he felt hands gripping at his ankles, wrists, and neck. Nico Robin herself held her hand in front of her, palm out.  
  
"_Clutch!!_" the woman cried as she pushed her open palm forward. Owlshiki yelled in pain as he was suddenly bent over backwards by the arms hanging onto his body. He was held tightly in place as Robin walked over to him. She stood so close to him that he could feel drops of water dripping onto him. He also saw drops of something yellow, looking up at the woman, he saw the hair dye she wore to make herself blonde had been partially washed out in the salt water. But what truly grabbed his attention were her eyes. Nico Robin was very angry.  
  
"Now, you will die, Professor." she said. She didn't yell or scream, she simply said it. Like it was nothing serious, just a simple fact. Held in his prone position, Owlshiki couldn't do anything but watch as Robin picked up a sword lying on the deck. A weapon discarded by a Marine during the earlier fighting. Owlshiki's eyes went wide as Nico Robin held the sword, point-down, directly over his stomach.  
  
"W-Wait!! I beg of you!!"  
  
"You had your chance." Robin told him.  
  
"I can help you! I can help Kohato!"  
  
"Really?" Robin asked, a thin, humorless smile on her face, "Pray tell, how can you help us?"  
  
"I know some of the high up officials in the navy! If you agree to help me with my research… I can convince them to give you amnesty!"  
  
"Amnesty?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm sure I could do it! Your bounty would be revoked! You'd be a free woman! You could be with your child!"  
  
"If I agreed to aid your research… with Kohato, I assume?"  
  
"You'll have full control over what happens with her, I promise."  
  
Nico Robin only laughed.  
  
"I'm afraid, Professor, that I must refuse your offer." she raised the sword.  
  
"What?! But-"  
  
"But nothing, Professor. I don't believe you could really give what you're offering. Even if you could, I would refuse! Because you could never guarantee her safety. I've made many enemies, Professor. Even if you guarded us all the time, all it would take is one slip by our protectors. One enemy crafty enough to get close. Or even one Navyman who decides he doesn't wish to guard a once wanted criminal.  
  
"Even if you could keep her safe, what kind of life would she lead? Protected by armed troops all day, every day. Used as a subject in experiments. Living with a woman she met only days ago. Aware that there are people who would kill her for no other reason than her relation to me…"  
  
"Your offer is tempting, Professor. But it contains a serious flaw. My only concerns are my daughter's happiness and safety. The only way to ensure both is keep her as far away from me as possible! Away from anyone and anything that can connect her to me! And that, Professor, means you!"  
  
Owlshiki began to close his eyes and scream as Nico Robin brought the sword down. When, in the next few seconds there was no sudden pain in his stomach, he tentatively opened his eyes. Robin had stopped the sword barely an inch from his navel. He looked at the woman's face, surprise obvious on its features. Owlshiki soon saw what was surprising when he looked at the weapon in Nico Robin's hands.  
  
From the hilt of the sword, two tiny hands had appeared and grabbed onto Nico Robin's wrists, staying her hand.

* * *

In the hiding place arranged, Chopper watched as Kohato held her tiny hand out towards the boat. She was shaking, her eyes glazed over. Chopper was about to put Kohato's arm back into the blankets on top of her when he heard Kohato speak.  
  
"Mother…" said Adoyoshi Kohato, "Stop…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Sorry for taking so long for updates. You know how it is when you get to procrastinating. However, to make it up to everyone, I've written the final three chapters of this story and will be posting all three at once and completing this story in one big shot. I hope everyone likes how it turns out. 

I especially hope how I deal with Owlshiki is satisfactory. What to do about him was harder to figure out than I thought at first. My very original idea had been for Robin to stalk him before killing him. If you're a fan of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ think of the episode "Villains" where DarkWillow chases after Warren. But Robin just flat out killing him just seemd wrong. While I don't think anybody would have really held it against her, it seemed to hurt the flow of the story and the ending I had planned. So I came up with a different and, I think, equally good idea to finish Owlshiki with.


	13. Farewell

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
CHAPTER XIII: FAREWELL**  
BY  
Sgamer82

In a little girl's feverish mind, memories were stirring... _  
  
At two years old, Kohato had begun to get into everything she could get her hands on. Always climbing up tables and furniture for closer looks at various objects. Always asking her Mama and Papa anything and everything about everything and anything. The house was filled with a chorus of "What's that?" and "What does that word mean?" and "What does that do?", not to mention "Get down from there!", "Kohato! No!", and "Stay out of that!"  
  
This phase lasted quite a while, so long that Kohato's Mama and Papa had begun to simply answer Kohato's various inquiries without thinking. As soon as they knew what she was asking about, they'd give Kohato her answer and she'd be satisfied. That knee-jerk reaction inevitably caused Kohato's clearest early memory.  
  
"Who's 'dat?" Kohato asked innocently one day, pointing to a photo on the mantle.  
  
"That's your father, dear." Kohato's Mama answered.  
  
"What's a 'father'?" she asked.  
  
Adoyoshi Kasa stumbled a bit, only just realizing what Kohato was asking. The toddler had been pointing to a photograph of Adoyoshi Shuban. Kasa had answered the girl instantly, and had momentarily forgotten the promise she and Tosa had made: To raise little Kohato as their own child. To keep her true origins secret, even from her, for her own safety.  
  
"What's 'father'?" Kohato asked again.  
  
"Um… well…"  
  
Kohato remembered her Mama rattling off some answer. But Kasa had been so startled by the initial question that she gave some nonsense reason Kohato didn't think sounded right and had long since forgotten._  
  
It would be three years, at age five, when she heard a friend refer to her father, yet soon after call him "papa", that she would realize that "Father" and "Papa" were supposed to be the same person. It was that moment, at age five, that Adoyoshi Kohato understood she wasn't her Mama and Papa's real daughter. That the man in that photo on the mantle, who she had since been told was a cousin who had died, was in fact her real Papa.  
  
When Kohato, at age seven, first saw the wanted poster for Nico Robin, she wondered if it might be possible she was related to Robin. The picture on the poster so resembled Kohato she thought for a brief second the Marines would arrest _her_. It wasn't until the realization that she had powers exactly like Nico Robin's that she knew, without a doubt. Nico Robin was her mother. Her real Mama.  
  
Kohato was asleep when she had been rescued and taken off the navy ship. But Chopper's medical attention was helping. She found herself being woken up by a splashing sound close by. Though she wasn't aware of it, that was the sound of Nami jumping into the water to save Robin. Kohato opened her eyes, her vision blurry from drowsiness. Her head turned to the side, and gave the girl a view of the events occurring on board the ship. She couldn't see too clearly, but despite that, she knew her mother was there. Somehow, she knew her mother was there, and about to do something terrible.  
  
Without thinking, she held out her hand, begging for her mother to stop what she was doing. Wishing with all her might that something, anything, would stop her.  
  
"Mother… stop… don't do something… bad… not for me…"  
  
That was the last thing Kohato could remember of that night. She fell back to sleep, unaware she'd just saved a man's life.

Robin stared at the saber in her hands. The blade's hilt had two tiny hands extending from it, grabbing Robin's wrists. Wide-eyed in shock, she looked to where Chopper was tending to Kohato. She saw her daughter, awake and holding her hand out. Robin thought the child was speaking, but couldn't tell from the distance. After a moment, the little girl's outstretched hand fell to the ground, and the ones in the blade receded and vanished. Robin didn't know what Kohato was trying to actually say, but the message was clear. Don't do it.  
  
Owlshiki, held in place by Robin's _Seis Flor Clutch_, breathed a sigh of relief when Robin cast aside the sword. The hands holding him suddenly released, causing Owlshiki to fall flat on his back. He stumbled to his hands and knees. As he managed back on his feet he heard Robin speak.  
  
"Get off this boat. Now!"  
  
Owlshiki didn't argue, considering Robin had seemed to change her mind about killing the scientist, angering her would be a bad idea. He to the gang plank and off of his ship, where the other Straw Hat pirates had bound the marines and scientists who had resisted them. The pirates themselves, were looking at the boat, at Robin. They watched as the woman crossed her arms over her chest, palms of her hands turned upwards. There seemed to be no apparent effect until, after a moment, a large explosion ripped through a part of the boat. Owlshiki realized that Nico Robin had set off the ammunition supplies, blowing them up in order to sink the ship.  
  
As the navy vessel began sinking below the seas of the harbor, Nico Robin leapt from the side of the boat down to the docks, where her crewmates waited for her. No greetings were exchanged, no questions were asked. The crew simply watched as Nico Robin walked over to where Owlshiki stood.  
  
"You owe Kohato your life. Never forget that." she told him.  
  
With that, she turned and rejoined her crew. The Akumanominologist stared at the woman as she left with her comrades.

It was late the next morning before Kohato awoke again. Sleep and medicine had helped rid her of her illness so she was feeling good as new when she sat up in bed. Looking around, Kohato recognized the home of the village doctor. It was a room in a house with several beds lined up on two sides. Kohato remembered that he did this whenever he had patients that had to stay overnight. The room was vacant now, however, except for her and one other person.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kohato?"  
  
Kohato turned to the bed next to her.  
  
"Mama!" she cried out happily.  
  
In the bed next to Kohato's, Adoyoshi Kasa sat in bed reading a book. Kohato immediately jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around Kasa's torso.  
  
"You must be feeling better!" Kasa laughed, "But be gentle, dear. I don't heal so quickly."  
  
Kohato immediately let go and stood by her Mama's bedside.  
  
"Mama, I'm okay but how're you feeling?"  
  
"Very sore, but I should be able to leave the doctor's later today…" Kasa said, some sadness in her voice, "Which reminds me… Kohato… sweetheart, there are some things that I need to explain to you. They might be hard to understand and accept at first bu-"  
  
"Nico Robin's my mother." Kohato said, knowing where this was likely headed. Kasa looked at the little girl in wonder.  
  
"You know?!" she asked.  
  
"I look just like her, and I got the same kinda powers she does…"  
  
"I see. That's how you did it…"  
  
"Huh?" Kohato asked.  
  
"Last night, you apparently saved the life of that navy scientist."  
  
"I did… how?" Kohato honestly couldn't remember much about the last night.  
  
"You used your powers, and stopped your mother moments before she was about to kill him."  
  
Kohato listened in fascination, as Kasa told her the story of the previous night, as related to her by Tosa and Robin after all had finished. She couldn't believe that Nico Robin had nearly killed someone to save her. Kohato giggled a bit when she heard that the townspeople, after hearing what they navy had done to Kasa and Kohato, were keeping the sailors and scientists the straw hats had subdued under lock and key until a new ship from the navy arrived.  
  
"We think that will take a couple days. However, we won't be here when that happens?"  
  
"We.. We're leaving?" Kohato asked. Kasa was again surprised by how quickly the girl picked up on things.  
  
"Yes. You, your papa, and I will be moving to a new island as soon as we can. Papa is getting everything packed up for us right now."  
  
"But… but why?!" Kohato asked.  
  
"Kohato, your mother left you in our care because she feared something exactly like this happening. That someone might try to take advantage of you because of who she was. She wants you kept away from people who would do that. Now, however, your existence has been discovered. We have to get you away from here before anybody in the navy gets the same idea Owlshiki did."  
  
"What about my mother… is she coming with us?"  
  
"No. She isn't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Kohato, your mother fears that if she stays with you, someone might track her down eventually and find you. She won't allow that, no matter how badly she wanted to remain with you. And trust me when I tell you she wishes that very much."  
  
Seeing the child's eyes begin to water, Kasa thought of something to cheer her up. She picked up the girl and rested her on her Mama's lap.  
  
"Kohato… you know your mother, but do you know who your real father is?"  
  
"Cousin Shuban…"  
  
"So you figured out that much. I'm impressed." the girl smiled a bit, but the sadness was still there, "How would you like to hear about you father?"  
  
That cheered Kohato a bit. For the next half hour she listened to stories about her birth father, including how he had given his life to save her and her mother. When that half hour had passed, Tosa had come into the office and greeted his wife and daughter with hugs.  
  
"Kohato, Rob… no, your mother, wanted me to give you this." he held out a letter for the child. She took it and tore into it, her eyes tearing up once again as she read. _  
  
Kohato,  
  
As you read this letter, my crew and I will be on our way to our next destination, wherever that may be. Your mama will have likely explained everything, including that the three of you will be going to a new home soon. I have already made arrangements for your departure, and your Mama and Papa know what to do about getting there.  
  
I'm writing this to let you know that I wish I could be there with you… for you… but it can not be, and I can only hope you understand why. Long ago I did something very foolish with the powers I have, the ones we have, and got in very serious trouble. I've had to do a lot of things I now regret just to survive. But there is one thing that I've done that I have never regretted, meeting your father and bringing you into this world.  
  
You reminded me of him so much when I watched you. You and he could both enjoy your lives in a way I could not and, in fact, still can not understand. The closest I came was when we spoke of history. Your love of it was a surprise and a pleasure. You and I come from a long line of archaeologists, men and women who study history and the objects left from the past. With that in mind, I have a sizable collection of historical books and texts, much of which I've left with your Papa to give to you. They have much of the world's history in them, so I think you'll enjoy them.  
  
All I can do besides that is hope you will grow up safe, healthy and, above all, happy.  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother_  
  
By the time she finished the letter, Kohato was wiping the tears away from her face and sniffing loudly due to a runny nose. She knew who her mother was, something she had wondered since she had first realized she was adopted. But they couldn't be together. Not without Kohato being in danger, something Nico Robin would not allow.  
  
"Wait…" Kohato said through her tears, she looked at the letter, "_As you're reading this…?_ She's leaving right now!"  
  
Without waiting for an answer from either of her parents, she ran full tilt out of the doctor's home. Through tear-blurred vision she made her way to the docks, but there were no boats that she didn't recognize. Only a dinghy she realized Robin had used to first come here. Kohato wracked her mind trying to think of where they could be. She remembered her Mama telling her about the Pose system used to initially contact Robin.  
  
_When Upsy came back... he came from the… that's it!_  
  
She made a break for the western side of town, towards the coasts and cliffs along that side of the island. When she arrived she saw a boat already on its way out to sea. It was clearly a pirate ship, as it had an image of a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.  
  
Straw hat?  
  
_"You look just like a friend of mine." the man in the straw hat had told her, "Only tiny."_  
  
That man was her crewmate! That was her boat!  
  
"Mother!!" she cried out. When nothing happened she tried again. She looked carefully and saw Nico Robin on the deck, of the boat. She was turned away.  
  
_No! You can't just leave like this! You can't! You can't!!_  
  
Kohato concentrated, she had an idea to get Robin's attention.  
  
_Please let it work…_ she wished silently.

* * *

On the _Going Merry_'s deck, Robin was silent. The crew gave her her distance. They knew she was hurting from having to leave this island. Having to leave her daughter. Nobody asked Robin to help in the daily duties of setting off. They'd wait for her to join in on her own, when she was ready. Nobody said anything at all to Robin, until Usopp saw something behind her.  
  
"Robin…" he said, pointing, "Behind you."  
  
Robin turned around and let out a soft gasp. From out of the _Merry_'s rear rail, a small arm was sticking out.  
  
"Kohato…" said Robin as she walked up and took the little hand in her own. She looked up at the island and saw, on cliffs, her daughter, her eyes flooded with tears as she cried out something. Robin knew how to read lips, but that wasn't needed to tell Kohato was calling out to her mother.  
  
On the island, Kohato felt something grab her from behind. Looking, she saw two of her mother's slender arms appearing from a large rock behind her. The arms pulled Kohato into the stone and embraced her. Kohato grabbed the wrists and held on tightly. Looking again in Robin's direction, Kohato saw that her mother was looking right at her. She was crying, every bit as much as Kohato was. Her hands clasped around the little one Kohato had put on the ship.  
  
Mother and daughter held this position for minutes, until finally the boat was too far out for Kohato to successfully maintain the presence of her arm. Robin fought the urge to hang on tighter as the little hand slid out of her hands and back into the wood of the _Going Merry_. Robin had mastered a longer range, allowing her arms to maintain themselves for nearly another minute before they, too, receded into the stone they had materialized from.  
  
Mother and daughter remained where they were, their gazes fixed on the other, trying to keep each other in sight for as long as possible. When finally, the island and the ship were too far apart for one to be seen from the other, Kohato leaned back against the rock and slid down to a sitting position. She didn't head home until sunset, not until she'd made herself a vow. One she would keep no matter what.  
  
She was little right now… she couldn't deny it. Right now, she needed to be protected. She couldn't survive on her own. But, one day, she would be grown up enough to take care of herself. When that day came, Kohato vowed, she would go out to sea, she would see the world, see the places she knew from history books. When she was strong enough to protect herself, she would seek out her mother, and they could be together.  
  
"One day, mother, when I'm grown up and stronger, I'll go out to sea. I'll set out and I'll find you! I promise!"


	14. Epilogue: Water Lily

**_ONE PIECE  
NEST EGG_  
EPILOGUE: NICOSHI KOHATO**  
BY  
Sgamer82

A girl ran through the deep jungles of a tropical island. In her arms was a small bundle inside a burlap sack. She leapt over logs and pot holes in the dirt to keep her speed up. The small gang of men right behind here weren't very happy with her at the moment. That burlap sack in her hands had, until about ten minutes ago, been in their possession. She heard several voices yelling behind her. When she saw a knife whiz by her head she started keeping it down.   
  
She cursed to herself when she saw a dead end coming up. It was a rock wall about five feet high. For most people, this would be a bad thing since climbing it with a large object in your arms was no easy task. However, the girl was not most people.   
  
With a little concentration she made arms appear out of the stone in front of her, aligned in a way to help her climb up with easy. She also made two other arms appear out of her sides and grab on tightly to her prize, freeing the two arms actually attached to her shoulders to grab onto the hands on the rock and pull herself up the short wall with ease. She managed to get some extra distance from her pursuers, who had to climb up the hard way.   
  
The head start did little good, though, as the girl's path ended with a large rift in the earth she couldn't possibly jump. Looking below, she saw a river about fifteen feet below her. Looking up, she saw several long fines, just out of reach. Well, out of reach for a normal person. She held her hand out high above her, her palm flat and facing up towards the sky. A new arm extended from her palm and grabbed a vine, pulling it down so her real hand could take it. With a running start she jumped the ridge and held on to the vine tight. She might have actually made the swing… if the vine hadn't snapped.   
  
The girl hit the water below just as the men chasing her got to the rift.   
  
"Ah, dangit!" one man cursed, "Whatta we do now?!"   
  
"We go down there and get it back." another man, the leader of the gang, replied.   
  
"But, if she survived the fall-"   
  
"She'll just drown in the river. You saw what she did with her hands, she ate a Devil Fruit. She's dead either way, and our treasure's heavy enough that it won't get swept out too far by currents before we can get it back."   
  
"Oh yeah." the first man said with a laugh, "Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll hang on to it as she drowns. Then all we gotta do is pry it out of her cold, dead hands!"   
  
As the gang took their sweet time getting down to the river, a young girl's head came out from the waters. She swam her way to the northern shore, her bag still tightly in the grasp of two hands at her sides. She climbed out of the river, took her bag in her normal hands again, and left, laughing to herself. That trick never failed.   
  
_Get the prize, make a show of my powers, then "accidentally" fall into some conveniently placed body of water. The other side'll always think I died, giving me ample time to make a clean getaway. I'm gonna be sore this time though, stupid vine breaking before I could let go of it! So surprised I couldn't dive in right._   
  
She followed the river west to where it poured out into the ocean. There she saw her ship, anchored at the beach just as planned. It was a good sized boat, larger than a Caravel. Enough for a crew of seven or so to reside in without having to share bedrooms. Along the sides and on the sail were painted pictures of white flowers in green ovals. In the boat, her crew waved and greeted her.   
  
"Another successful hunt, eh Captain?" asked a sandy blonde haired girl of nineteen.   
  
"Yep!" she said with a toothy smile, "I always wish I could stick around long enough to see their faces when they realize I got away! But that would defeat the whole purpose of getting out while their guard's down."   
  
"What're you gonna do?" the blonde asked with a shrug. Her captain laughed as she opened the sack and took out the object inside. A stone bust of a stern looking man.   
  
"The Oltean hero Mamudin!" the young captain exclaimed as she held it up, "The Alabasta National museum should reward us nicely for retrieving it for them."   
  
"That's good to know." said the girl's crewmate as they boarded, "So, shall we be on our way, then."   
  
"Let's go!" the captain replied loudly while she stowed the bust in a well packed crate.   
  
As the anchor of the boat was hefted up by two of the men on the crew, the girl captain held out her arm, from the crow's nest an odd bird perched on the outstretched limb. The girl stroked the bird's head, which had an odd habit of being upside down, as if it were too heavy for its own neck.   
  
"_Mizuliri_'s a go, captain." said a sullen looking boy.   
  
"Good." the girl replied as she petted her bird.   
  
Looking at the passing ocean, the girl contemplated her life. Just a few months ago, she had set sail from the island of Secome, where she had lived for ten years, since she was seven years old. In that time, she'd gained quite a reputation as a first-rate treasure hunter and archaeologist. Able to retrieve stolen or lost artifacts anywhere and in any situation. She and her loyal crew had braved various dangerous places all in the name of treasure and adventure.   
  
Unlike many who only made the claim, she had many names. When she was born, she was named Nico. Growing up, she had been called Adoyoshi. Nowadays, because of her Devil Fruit powers and the ability to swim, people had come to call her the "Water Lily." However, none of these were the names she called herself.   
  
She was the daughter of Nico Robin and Adoyoshi Shuban.   
  
Her name was Nicoshi Kohato. A young woman who sailed the seas seeking excitement, adventure, and, one day, a reunion with her long lost mother. She would keep the promise she made as a little girl and find Nico Robin.   
  
"But, 'til then, this is good, too." she said to her bird, Downey, as the boat sailed off to Alabasta.


End file.
